Little Red Strawberry - Cancelled
by XxTeOxArIsxX
Summary: Set in the forested area of Karakura Town,Ichigo Kurosaki is a 15 year old boy with the skill to navigate his way through the dense forest. What if this 'little' strawberry finds out thhat this 'monster' isn't who everyone thinks he is? Read to find out! [Sorry guys, I cancelled this story :( Sorry for making you wait]
1. Chapter 1: Little Red Riding Strawberry

~_ Little Red Strawberry _~

Warning: You know, do I really need to put a warning when its the readers own fault if they don't like yaoi? Is it just me or anyone else?

Disclaimer: I super ultra crazy Getsuga Tenshou hollowfication do NOT own Bleach. If I did, I would make Hichigo have WAAAY more air time. TRUST me on that. Tite Kubo owns Bleach and its format. I only own the idea.

Ichigo: DAMN STRAIGHT YOU DON'T OWN BLEACH!  
>Hichigo: Yeah! Don't make me slap you!<br>Me: Holy shit guys. =-='' Its like I make you guys hate me...jeez  
>Hichigo: Well...you kinda do...<br>Ichigo: Oh! Why haven't you updated in FOREVER!  
>Me: I've been busy with Cadets and school. You know I got also have lots on my mind to...<br>Hichigo: So your telling us that your neglecting us for school...bitch.  
>Me: *raises eyebrow* Asshole.<br>Hichigo: *death stare* Emo sudicidal creep.  
>Me: *Just about to open mouth to say something the is rudely interrupted*<br>Ichigo: ANYWAYS, on with the story!  
>Me: OH! Before we begin, I just want to say that I'll be adding chapters!<br>*APPLAUSE*  
>Me: *is proud of self*<br>Hichigo: Yeah, yeah, get on with the story!

"OI! Nii-san! You have to deliver a package for Obaa-san!"  
>"Ah. I see. Might as well go."<br>"Bye Ichi-nii. Come back soon!"

Set off in the forested area of Karakura, Japan, most would think that living here in this type of landscape would be hard, especially for someone who wants to visit their most beloved Obaa-san who lives at the very middle of the forest. Tangled with snarling twigs and branches that pick and tease at fabric and clothing, vast beasts that watch silently with hunger at their prey, and most of all, confusing trails and shapes that get people lost in this forest for hours or even days at a time would sure send anyone away from the heart of this forestry. But not everyone was drawn away from it.

Living in a small, but seemingly large village, numerous families are happy and surprisingly healthy in this comfortable community. Besides the howling of the thick forest, quiet creatures still reside close to the village, as a sense of security. The morning was crisp and cool with the rising sun cast pink ribbons across the sky in a faded tint, still allowing the lingering stars to shine dimly into the approaching triumphant shine of the sun which wasn't far behind.

"Please come back son! We need to hunt later today!"  
>"Yes, I'll be back. Now goodbye!"<p>

The voice of the 15 year old sounded annoyed by his last good-bye, maybe because he wanted to get it over so he can begin his first hunt, or by the fact that he just wanted to clear his head.

"Oh! Wear this! Your mother made this for you before she...Ahem..."

The teen looked solemnly at the aggrivating excuse of a father that he had but he loved him like the father he was and appreciated the fact that he was still alive. Biting the inner part of his lip, he took the rich dark red cloak which had a very comfortable hood and wove it around his neck so it would rest of his muscularly broad shoulders. Wearing a simple long sleeved shirt underneath followed by black jeans and black shin high boots, made him look surprisingly cute for the age he was. His two younger sisters Yuzu and Karin watched from an open window as their older brother, Ichigo (other wise teased as Strawberry-Chan) left. The thick blob of guilt and loneliness that stuck into the teen's throat was hard to swallow but he managed to melt it away with the positive reinforcement that he thought up for himself about thinking of his Obaa-san, which closely resembled his deceased mother.

Sudden blurs of the day that he death unfortunetly happened on bolted through his mind like a lightning strike on a metal conductor. Shaking off the feeling, he focused on delivering the parsel. Lots of people criticize against the fact that a teen would go deliver a small basket of pastries for their Grandmother while a younger girl or even boy should do it, but a expertized teen who knew the forest at a very young age wasn't to be argued with either. Isshin, Ichigo's father didn't want to lose his son like he lost he beloved wife to a murder by that horrid monster, but he knew the forest and so he hoped, to his great worries, that Ichigo wouldn't get hurt. Or even killed. Pushing that thought out of his mind, he went back into the two story house that he owned as both a house and a health clinic to have some much loved breakfast that his youngest daughter, Yuzu made.

Setting off first on horse, the strong chestnut colored creature allowed Ichigo to lead it confidently through the gates of town into the edge of the dense forest. As Ichigo rode past, many people (mostly fangirls) watched awe-stricken as the sun-kissed teen with blazing naturally spiked orange treases went to the highly built gate to keep out a secretly feared monster of a man. Parting respectfully, the crowd openned through the middle to let the large horse and its rider through. Feeling that this visit won't take long, he let out a soft sigh and a small smile on his blush pink lips. Focusing deep chocolatey brown orbs on the confusing path in front of him, Ichigo steadily guided the chestnut horse through the winding path making sure to know exactly where he would be right now in an aerial perspective. Curling his slender fingers around the rein, he gently pulled the horse to a slow walk as the both descended down the steep hill before them, making sure to avoid any soft spots along the way.

A huge feild layed out flatly infront of Ichigo and his borrowed horse, Thunder. Slowing the horse to a stop, he stroked the velvetly skin of Thunder, soothingly as a approving puff of misted air tumbled like smoke out of the horse's large nostrils.

"Alright Thunder. Were going to have to run this all the way to other side alright?"

A loud and happy neigh of excitement echoed for a brief second before Ichigo kicked the sides of Thunder gently to bring the great horse to a full gallop. Running at an incredible speed across the now golden plains, Ichigo couldn't help but smile with excitement as the feeling of adreniline ran through his veins. Reaching the visible edge of the tangled heart of the forest which looked decieving, Ichigo slowed the now heavily panting horse to a slow canter, trot then finally a relieving walk. Taking deep breaths of fresh afternoon air, both the contented horse and the slightly springy Ichigo wobbled a little as he stepped down from the high standing Thunder. Swaying his tail from side to side softly, Thunder was then lead a safe distance away from the forested core to not scare the massive horse. Although the size was frightnening, thinking that a lone horse could defend itself from an entire pack of ravenous wolves was a death sentence.

Patting the large neck of the tall beast softly, Ichigo took the basket hanging securely from the saddle of Thunder and told the creature that he won't be long. Thunder just listened and started to graze happily of the feild before him, thinking that it was a huge buffet table. Ichigo raised a thin eye brow in a typical thought to how a horse would listen then bugger off into the golden feild.

The bright sun burned the remaining stars in the sky to smitherins as soft white clouds kept the early afternoon cool and comfortable as thunder munched on tall grass contently after galloping all the way through the humungous feild, but Ichigo wasn't sure if he felt the same. After facing the looming wall of the nearly black evergreens and looking all the way up to the very needles at the top of the unnaturally tall trees, a feeling of fear beaded its way into the sudden sweat coiling down his neck. It felt cold and nerve-wracking, and was a unpleasant feeling to feel right after the over powering burst of adreniline died down in his veins.

Ichigo could swear that his heart jumped into his throat, although he couldn't find out why he was feeling this way. He's known this part of the forest/land ever since he could remember. Why does it feel so...scary?

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Ichigo headed confidently towards the small entrance to the obscurly round shape of the cored forest to try and intimidate the feeling of nausea churning in his stomach. A couple times Ichigo checked behind himself if the entrance has closed behind him, but the clear archway of brilliant light still shone in the towering canopy of the evergreens and other clusters of trees that grew in tight spots, fighting for the growth of the welcoming sunlight. When a twig snapped underneath Ichigo's foot he nearly had a heart attack for he thought that it was something like a wolf or other dangerous beast that would rip him to shreds. A shiver of both sudden coldness and fright ran down his chattering spine so he tightened the rich cloak around himself to keep him warm.

Chocolate orbs darted in ever direction possible to watch for unexpected enemies or just things that would scare the living hell out of him (such as spiders with long bone like fingers and nastily sharpened fangs, GOD he hated spiders- or even sudden sounds that would 'appear' out of no where when really it was him making the sound effects), he clutched the basket tightly, almost breaking the hand woven rim that Yuzu and Karin made out of a firm wood. Feeling the sudden doubt of being watched, he slowed his pace to take deep, reassuring breaths to calm the pounding sound of his frantic hearbeat in his ears. Slowing his unusually fast pace, he steadily walked down the downwardly sloping path that wound itself confusingly around the large evergreens and other several trees as well. The light from the relieving sun was fading away and it was getting harder and harder to see. Straining his eyes to see, Ichigo wished that he brought a lantern to shed some light on the horrid place. Who would think that a 96 year old woman would live here?

Looking back shakily to hopefully see the arch way of white sunlight that was behind him, his eyes widened at how it was gone. Either he ventured to far into the heart or his eyes are just decieving him. Ichigo pinched himself to make sure and gratefully, the illusion his eyes produced was just a hoax. Walking (but more like skipping) brightly to the destination his grandmother was, he finally arrived at a small but comfortably sized cottage with a sky full of sunlight. Sighing in relief, he jogged up the steps and allowed a welcoming smile on his face. Knocking on the door, he patiently waited for the old woman to answer.

A couple minutes later, he found the door not openning. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched irritably, but he restrainedly knocked again. No answer. He pushed the door just ever so slightly and it noisilessly openned. Jumping back a little in shock, he hesitantly walked inside.

"Erm...Obaa-san?"

Ichigo said into the dark hallway. No answer. Ichigo tried again. Only this time louder.

"Obaa-san,"

Ichigo paused feeling the fine hairs in the back of his neck prickle with discomfort.

"Yuzu made some pastries for you. I-I can leave them here if your busy..."

Not believing that he just studdered, Ichigo walked slowly with slow shallow breaths down the hall into the next door on the right which lead into the living room. Suddenly a cold but warm breath coiled down the side of his neck while the soft hiss of someone with their mouth open whispered into his ear. Shivering with a slight blush, he whipped around to find no one there. Almost whimpering in fear, Ichigo walked into the living room to find a faint out line on a person. A overwelming smell of decay and death surrounded the room like a thick blanket, which Ichigo found totally abnormal because his grandmother never left these kind of smells into her home, because she was the only one living-

Gasping in horror, Ichigo covered his mouth before the sickly feeling of nausea let itself pour from his mouth. The rolling knots of churning vomit was too much for him as he threw up. Trembling from the aftermath of vomiting, he leant against the wall for support and slowly slid down. Closing his eyes while holding his breath, he slowly staggered a little as he temporarily lost his balance. Tightening the red cloak which resembled blood around him, he bolted his way to the door to get some fresh air and to clear his throbbing mind. Placing his hand where the knob should be, he found out that it wasn't there. Searching franticlly, the smell was making him sick again. Trying to calm his pounding heartbeat, Ichigo slammed against the knobless door, hoping that it would open.

The shadowy figure who has been stalking the berry ever since he was little stood at the edge of the stairs with hungry gold on black eyes looking at the living teen. When he came up behind the orangette ready to pierve the soft skin with razor sharp fangs at the ready, the delicious scent of blood and lust filled his nostrils teasing as if saying for him to take him. The figure wanted to both kiss and caress while biting and bruising the sun-kissed skin and send him the message of want and need. As a pale blue tongue flickered out between abnormally large canines and over pure white lips, the all in all snow white figure noiselessly walked down the stairs to the frustrated strawberry and decided to scare him first.

"Aww...look at the handsome sight here. Your frustrated aren't you?"

Ichigo whipped around placing his hands on the now doorless wall and looked around dartedly to find the source of where the sudden voice came from. Ichigo just remained silent as his breath was becoming harder to hold in. If Ichigo didn't get outside soon, he might burst. He didn't want the disgusting smell of death in his lungs at all.

Smirking toyishly at the prey infront of him, he walked forward without being seen and only excited him even more. Ichigo didn't dare to flinch at the touch, but instead tensed as the cold fingers wandered down his jaw line, past his neck into the dip of his collarbone and down into the lowly cut V shaped shirt he worn, exposing a small quantity of his lower half... Tantalized by the erotic sight, the figure leaned closer to the meltingly hot prey in front of him, placing a slender hand just centimiters from the strawberry's cheek which were now blooming with a crimson blush.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer my question? Hnn...?"

Purring in a low and seductive voice, Ichigo couldn't help but look away with bashful eyes and bite the inner part of his bottom lip very hard. Failing to hold his breath in any longer, he retorted at breathing in the rotten air in but in small and shallow breaths.

"If you already knew I was frustrated, why would you ask such a question?"

The figure blinked in surprise, not expecting a response like that from the cutely blushing teen.

"Well since your blushing like that,"

The figure paused leaning closer to the teen's face. Ichigo gulped and ever so slightly leaned away while his wide eyes darted for a brief second, still secretly feeling around for the door knob.

"might as well finish what I started then. Shall we?"

Before Ichigo could protest and push him away, the pale figure quickly bit into the fleshed part of Ichigo's neck with ease, sucking at the rich red fluid that poured thickly from the bite. Only gasping in surprise, Ichigo clutched the figures bare back and held on for dear life as his was being pleasurably sucked away. Chocolate orbs softened as Ichigo pressed his back against the doorless wall. The taller male gulped down large amounts of the liquid, satisfied that his prey was so open to being biten.

Ichigo moaned and blushed deeper, tilting his head upwards to allow more access to his neck. Half-liddedly staring up to heaven, he moaned louder as seducer of a man moved his hands up and down his back and underneath the loose shirt to feel heatedly flustered skin. Pleasure dreched itself into Ichigo's mind, as he tried to think of what the hell happened. The half naked male grinded his hips and against the slightly smaller teen's, recieving a lust filled whimper from plush lips. As Ichigo's grip stared to deathly loosen on the bare back of the pale figure, his hand knocked against a circular object on the doorless wall. Finally realizing what he had been searching for, he awoke from the trance of bliss and turned the knob, viciously ripping himself from both the seductive hands of the taller male, and the addictive mouth which were placed on his neck, his secret pleasure spot. Staggering backward on the steep steps of the cottage with a newly discovered dead occupant, Ichigo nearly fell over but quickly caught his balance. Taking deep and grateful breaths of the sharp fresh air into his lungs to rid the smell of death, his vision blurred as the blood loss took its toll on the teen.

Still blushing, the heavily panting strawberry caused the blood-sucker of a man to nearly faint from the very cute scene in front of him. Smiling devilishly to himself, he was glad that he got to both have a delicious meal and to touch the very sexy 15 year old. Deciding to follow the teen (to make sure he didn't practically kill himself), the shirless (and surprisingly not entirely naked) man effortlessly followed the teen through the tightly packed trees to the way Ichigo began. Seeing the bright archway of light, the male hissed painfully as the light burned his snow white skin. Reluctantly watching the berry slowly walk out of the archway of light, he hoped that the sexy strawberry can come back. Hearing the noise of a horse snort happily, he figured that a horse had been waiting out there for him the whole time. A smile stretched across pale lips as the taste of sweet coppery blood that lingered freshly in his mouth. Remembering the basket of pastries that the orangette left, he disappeared into the shadows to find the basket and its contents before scavanging crows picked away greedily at the delicious sounding treats.

_Well, at least he left me something sweet. _

The pale albino thought happily as he went off to find the basket.

SO! How was that? I tried to make it as 'medival' as I could or something olden and just foresty. I think that I did a crappy job so tell me what you think. Revi-

Ichigo: HOLD IT!  
>Me: *tired death glare* What?<br>Ichigo: You will make chapters right?  
>Me: *very tiredly* Yes Ichigo...*yawn* Can I sleep now?<br>Ichigo: NO! Write more! Pwease...for me~... :3  
>Hichigo: Don't rape him, don't rape him, don't rape him, don't rape him...<br>Me: Screw that! Rape him! :3  
>Ichigo: *jaw drop* WHAT?<br>Hichigo: Great idea! Come here strawberry!  
>Ichigo: NOOOOOOOooooooooooo!...*gets dragged into my bedroom*<br>Me: Aw shit...gotta clean up after but hey that was funny XD Anyway, Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Identification

~_ Little Red Strawberry _~  
>Chapter 2<p>

Ichigo: SAY IT!  
>Me: What?<br>Ichigo: You know, the ahem.  
>Me: Oh totally forgot *sarcasm* I don't own Bleach. Oh how I wish I married Tite Kubo so I could...<br>Ichigo: Ew! PEDOPHILE!  
>Me: I should say that your the pedo, because you technically <strong>OLDER<strong> than me, by like 3 years.  
>Ichigo: *is quiet for the mathematical fact is true*<br>Me: *smiles triumphantly* Damn straight  
>Hichigo: Ria! Shut the hell up and write!<br>Me: *is now unhappy* Ok...here's the story...  
>Hichigo: *smiles evily*<br>Me: Oh yeah, this is still a yaoi story. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. And thank you to my reviewers. P.S, if its too long to your liking, Ill make it shorter and more comfortable if you want...

_

As Ichigo strained to get Thunder to run as fast as he could to Karakura, he wished that he wasn't so vulnerable to the vampire of a man. Now hardly thinking about what conclusions he was thinking of, Ichigo defeatedly admitted that he was in the most absolute pleasure that he has EVER felt. Well, he was a virgin and he was flustered to admit it to all of the 'non-virgins' in the village (and really it was everybody), but he figured that he would just keep it to himself. Trying his hardest to stay concious, Ichigo's vibrant brown eyes faded to a dull wood color as his vision blurred. Thunder felt the grip loosen on his reins as his rider slumped into the saddle deathly, making him feel paniced about what was going on. Thunder turned his head around to nudge his rider concerned with his well-being, ruffling the orange treases of hair and snorting into his ear.

Gladly this worked, but Ichigo had a hard time trying to keep himself awake. Thunder knew the way by memory all the way to the village, so he made sure to pace himself between a cantor and a trot, to not make his rider fall off. Finally arriving at the town which seemed like slow and very horrifiedingly deadly hours, Ichigo was sure that all of the life giving blood he had was drained. Everyone was devastated in the entrance way as they saw the strong teen buckled over in the saddle bleeding from his neck. His originally white shirt was now stained on one side where the bleeding was from, while fangirls nearly fainted because of the fact of both not being able to handle blood, and the next factor that he was just too damn sexy. People flailed around getting him off the huge creature and into the health clinic to get bandaged. As the last piece of strength and concienceness he lad left slipped, he heard various voices scream at him for him to stay awake.

"Ichigo don't close your eyes!"  
>"Stay awake Ichigo! Please!"<br>"Strawberry-Cha- er I mean Ichigo! Don't give into sleep!"

Ichigo chuckled inwardly at the fact that they wanted him alive so much and didn't care for the oblivious factor of him being a normal person. What about the other people who wanted to stay alive? Did they awknowledge them? As everything turned black, Ichigo fell onto the countless out-stretched arms handling him and blacked out.

"Ichi-nii, please...wake up. Please."  
>"Ichigo...wake up. Its scaring me that your not waking up."<p>

Ichigo tightly squeezed his eyes at the sudden pounding in his head, the feeling of emptiness and coldness coursed through his veins. As he struggled to open his eyes to the sobbing voices of what appeared to be two very young girls, he openned weak brown orbs to see the tied blond hair of a smaller girl than the next beside her with raven hair underneath a hood of a deep blue cloak. Seeing the girls smile happily that their older brother who nearly died awaken from the deep depths of sleep, they both gently tried to hug him softly not to hurt the aching body of the teen.

"Oh thank goodness Ichigo! I thought you almost died!"

The raven haired girl sobbed the last part, overwelming feelings making her cry.

"Yes Ichi-nii! Thank goodness...thank goodness."

Yuzu and Karin nuzzled their heads into his shoulders as Ichigo pet them lovingly. He was glad too that he hadn't died, but he was ok to the fact that it wasn't the worst way to get hurt.

"I'm glad too. T-thank you K-Karin. You too Y-Yuzu."

Ichigo studdered the last part, his voice a little out of shape. As he sat up slowly, feeling the creak of his shoulders especially, he noticed that he was shirtless in a clean linen bandage that wrapped around the 'attacked' area of his neck and shoulder. Watching with a slight and thankfully unnoticable blush on their faces, Yuzu and Karin saw with wide onix eyes the rippling muscles underneath sun-kissed skin as the owner of such tempting abs sat up. Looking at the stoned expressions of his younger sisters, Ichigo imaginarily sweat dropped and waved his hand in front of their faces. Blinking a couple times, Yuzu and Karin both got up at the exact same time, stepping away from the bed embarassed.

"W-we'll leave you to get some rest."

Yuzu stated looking down with a deepening blush. Karin came speaking after her slightly younger sister, who was also blushing.

"Y-yes. Ok BYE!"

Leaving the orangette alone in his room Ichigo was a bit dumbfound at their action but let it slide. Leaning back heavily on the three fluffy pillows piled behind him, Ichigo brought his hands behind his head and closed his eyes slowly. His head felt clear but she felt like it was jumbled with something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. A sudden jolt of electrical shills ran through him and he flinched with unexpected bliss. A blush faded its way onto his face and he was faceplaming himself for blushing but he thought that he should just let it calm itself down on its own. Deviding to get some rest, Ichigo the strawberry was about to let himself sleep when a sudden knock on the door instantly woke him back up. Growling in annoyance, he tilted his head forward to look at the old oak door that was on the other side of the room.

"Yes, the door's open!"

As the door openned, a dark violet girl- or was it a woman? Walked in and stood beside Ichigo's bed side proudly. She was extremely short for she looked to be 4''4 and less than 50 pounds. Ichigo smiled as he thought of javeline throwing her in a feild to see where she lands. Chucklein inwardly to himself, he looked at the violet 'woman' with a tired glare.

"Yes? What is it I can do for you?"

The short 'woman' stared at him with disdained black eyes that were fixed on his neck.

"You were biten by the thing weren't you?"

Hearing the tone of the shorty made Ichigo scowl irritatedly as she continued to stare at him.

_Either she is on her monthly gift of she was just really pissed off all the time..._

Ichigo thought aggrivatedly as she made the move to touch him. Ichigo slapped her hand away and furrowed his eyebrows angrily.

"How dare you touch me? I don't even know who the hell you are!"

Ichigo yelled furiously. Those eyes never once wavered at his intense shrill voice and continued to stare at him.

"I thought you should you should know exactly who I am. I am the nobility in this nation. I am apart of the several groups of royalty and blah blah blabitty balh blah blah..."

Ichigo seriously thought that he was going to fall asleep from the humungous speech that the shorty was reciting like she had recited over and over again and again in front of countless people. His eyes fluttered a little and tried his hardest to keep awake but when the thought of not really caring what she said. Frustration furrowed its way onto the dark violet 'woman's' ultra thin eyebrows as he snapped her tiny fingers infront of his face. Waking up irritably afterwards from the annoyed princess, Ichigo had to legitimentally sit through her entire speech.

"Now, getting my importantness out of the way, I want to tell you the real reason why I am here."

_Finally. Take long enough._

"That bite wound, who or what was it from?"

Ichigo stared at her with confused eyes, his eyesbrows complimenting his expression. The short girl continuously kept her disdainful eyes locked on him, as if she was planning to kill him as soon as she got her answer. Now feeling his guard being risen for a unexpected attempt, Ichigo also had his narrowed chocolate irises on her as well, not even thinking of losing an intimidation battle.

"That is none of your consern."  
>"Well I think it is. I have the right to know everything and all in this land."<br>"And I have the right to have privacy and to let people know to mind their own damn buisness."

Shorty McShortShort (like the name? Lol xD) glared at Ichigo with hate, as if she was trying to hold back the feeling of slapping him. And Ichigo on the other hand, smirked evily in his eyes as if saying, "Bite me."

"I will grant to you your rights, however, I will make sure that you give me that answer."  
>"Well I don't exactly plan on that."<br>"Oh you will."

As the nobility strided out the room slowly, Ichigo sighed and said in a flat tone,

"Do you really want to know that badly?"

The princess stoppped and turned slowly as well, as if following a script to expect that reaction. Turning to meet dark brown eyes, the own pair of large and now somewhat impressed and smug eyes let out a smile upon pale skin. She toyed at the end of the long strand of hair that dangled infront of her face like a sort of bang that she owned along with her short violet hair was flared out at her shoulders.

"Yes..."

Ichigo didn't like her one bit and he hated the fact that he blurted that out. Sighing again, Ichigo continued with the answer to her early question. He described carefully about the very pleasured, and half naked man that bit him, unnoticably blushing at the description.

"The thing that bit me was tall, and had the figure of a..."  
>"A...?"<br>"Er...a wolf! Thats it wolf. Very **big**wolf. Very big...wolf"

_And not to mention very seductive..._

Ichigo bit his bottom lip happily at the thought and swore that he could feel the sensual waves of pleasure that he felt before come again and again in 10 times the intensity than before. A pleasured whimper sort of escaped his mouth before he covered his mouth with his hand to try and smooth out the surprised and disgusted look on the short princesse's face.

"I think your tired. I'll leave you to have some rest."  
>"Yes! Yes. I am tired."<p>

Ichigo yawned sleepily laying back on the pillow. He looked outside and he noticed how dark it was. As if just noticing the shirtless Ichigo in the last couple of seconds, the short girl blushed a bright cherry and looked away. Ichigo just raised a eyebrow and looked at her with the oh-my-god-you've-never-seen-a-teenager-boy-shirtless-before-because-I-thought-that-you-were-surrounded-by-men-all-day look and just imaginarily sweat dropped. Again.

"Oh by the way. My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. Remember that name. ALWAYS."  
>"Mhmm...sure whatever..."<p>

Ichigo said silently sleep heavily weighing down his eyelids. As Rukia left while her robe indeed snagged on a nail, a particularlly large nail, and ripped her robes. He laughed as she disappeared out the door and out the house into the dark night, hopinh that she would lose her way. Ichigo finally settled in bed and slept peacefully for the first couple of hours. His deep dreamless hours were the best sleep he's ever had until he started to feel the sudden bursts of ectasy pool on his...

Ichigo was curious and strangely compelled to touch the heated head of his member, wanting to explore the sudden pleasure. As Ichigo reached down, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly, he moaned exceptionally loud at the contact. He never once touched himself in this manner before, only when he bathed and was just getting clean. Experimenting, Ichigo slowly pumped in a comfortable pace, thinking over the great thought of it feeling good. He felt bliss and just the plain definition for pleasure, roughly biting his lip to add a little pain to the recipe. Getting more comfortable with his movements, Ichigo paced to a more quicker movement while arching his back against the fluffy pillows. He dug his toes and feet into the sheets as he moaned again and again, while his climax approached.

_"Oh my...sexily addictive seeing you like this...Hnn..."._

Ichigo stopped and yanked his hand away from his member, embarassed that the familiar voice said that to him. Sitting up in a flash to analize the room for the owner of that voice, Ichigo couldn't help but blush a crimson as he had a recap of the pleasurable waves again, only added with small electrical shocks. Ichigo tensed at the aching erection he had and wished for it to go away. But it seemed the voice was getting into his head. It echoed like it was far away.

"_Don't be so tense. I just want to play with your mind a little...Strawberry-Chan."  
><em>"Sh-Shut up! A-and don't call me that!"

The ower of the voice smiled in the now owned and easily dominated piece of land that he stole from that old hag of a lady, remembering the weakness of her scream. Stifling a chuckle, the pale albino twirled his fingers through his long hair that silkily streamed down his back and sort of curved over his shoulders, and softly tumbled down towards the very large crystal ball that was firmly placed in a claw of an animal of some sort. The albino smiled as he watched the orangette get mad and yell at the imaginary self that he thought was there, nearly wanting to wrap his arms around the strawberry and kiss him.

_So cute..._

The albino thought to himself. He started to speak in a low but sweetly cooing tone,

"_Your so kawaii...did you know that?"  
><em>  
>Ichigo swore that he never blushed this deep in his life time, EVER. It was the fact that a man told him this and also that he was never called cute. It was always handsome or nice.<p>

"W-what do you mean?"

The albino couldn't help but laugh as touched Ichigo's cheek through the humungous piece of crystal, almost melting at the hot touch it held. It was like he was really touching Ichigo, his Ichigo.

"_I mean what I said."_  
>"You can't be serious...right?"<br>_"If only I can show you..."  
><em>"H-how exactly can you do that? I mean, I probably look foolish for asking (and talking to a invisble voice) but..."  
>"<em>Let me show you...Strawberry-Chan..."<em>

Ichigo laughed nervously while running his fingers through his hair, not sure what to say. Wait, did he just call him Strawberry-Chan? As if noticing his nervousness, the albino reached into the crystal grapping at Ichigo's hand to pull him in. A liquid feeling ran over Ichigo, and he felt squirmish. Not even flinching at the touch of slender fingers wrapping around his wrist, a sudden tug brought him back to reality as he was pulled through a invisible fluid like frame and brought instantly to some where else. He kept his eyes closed the moment his face was replenishly washed by the strange fluid, scared to even open them. As he felt suddenly dry, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he gasped at the surrounding he was in.

"Th-this is..."  
>"Now before you say anything, let me tell you something. Ok?"<p>

Ichigo swallowed shakily but nodded at the tall figure that he would recognize anywhere. That man... Ichigo took the short breath from the figure to breifly look around the once comfortable cottage the his Obaa-san owned and saw countless books and papers that was scattered along the wood table in the living room where the strawberry and the albino stood. Walking forward into the luminous light of the full moon that poured dustily into the room, Ichigo's eyes widened at the gorgeous man in front of him.

Right in the blood and flesh was the most handsomest man he had ever seen. Pale white skin as the moon itself followed by long snow white hair spiked at the top like his own hair that shimmered healthily in the glow its own luster, although his wasn't as long as the albino's. Golden on black eyes that stared at him with a undescribable emotion that he couldn't find the words for. The albino saying that he was cute? Ichigo would say that he's sexy!

Ichigo caught his gaping mouth and continued to stare adoringly at him although he could careless at the fact that the masterpiece in front of him was half naked. As the figure drew closer to Ichigo, the strawberry didn't move nor flinch at the piercingly cold touch of the albino. Sighing at the slight confusion that crossed his face, it disappeared as it quickly as it came, not once settling on his face.

_He's gorgeous, he's absolutely gorgeous!_

Ichigo thought as he felt as if he was looking at heaven just now. the tall and splendedly slender but toned albino was thinking the exact same, although much more perverse. He could feel the lust pulsing in him rapidly, as if he was going to burst. He had to say this quickly.

"I know that you probably hate me for nearly killing you, but I couldn't help myself. I have this curse that lives with me, beside me at the very moment of death and restrains me from living as I used to. Im apologize greatly for that."

Ichigo blinked confused at his words and couldn't help but feel apologetic all of a sudden for yelling at him. Seeing the apologetic look in Ichigo's eyes, the albino continued.

"I think that you already know what I am...don't you?"

Ichigo thought about this for a second, looking down for a moment. The events that played in his mind finally stuck to him as he realized that major conclusion that he was left with. Gasping at the answer, Ichigo exclaimed aloud,

"You! You are a-"

Pleasantly cool lips attatched to his as Ichigo's was still open in mid speech, the albino slid a slick blue tongue into his heated cavern, loving the taste and heat that the strawberry ironicly held. Bliss and content were placed on his face as Ichigo felt the man part from him. Staring with half-lidded molten brown irises, the surprisingly older man in front of him whispered against his lips,

"Yes, I am. A vampire."

Oh my goodness! That took a REALLY long time to write. I am so sorry for being late, but school work and a up coming competition really messed up my-

Ichigo: YOUR LYING! You don't love us anymore!  
>Me: Why you little-<br>Hichigo: Ria, don't go there.  
>Me: *pouts because she knows she can't win against Hichigo* Ahem, anyways, I do in fact still love you Ichigo. Your my friendly Strawberry. *ruffles hair*<br>Hichigo: *actually smiles while joining me* I love your hair Ichigo!  
>Me: *is playing and braiding Hichigo's hair like a boss* ZOMG! I love your hair!<br>Ichigo: Well, as we have the butterfly effect of hair fetishes going on, don't forget to review! And Ria's making sure to post new chapters for all of you fans out there, RIGHT RIA-tarded?  
>Me: *stops playing with Hichigo's hair and gives him the death stare of a gangsta* What did you just say about me?<br>Ichigo: ANYWAYS, she will so Imma get out of here before she kills me!


	3. Chapter 3: Expect The Unexpected

~_Little Red Strawberry_~  
>Chapter 3<p>

I won't put anymore warnings and shit like that because I know that you don't want to see that anymore so your welcome~! :D Oh and of course I will be still putting the 'AHEMS' in for a certain sensitive strawberry...

Ichigo: WHAT? ME? SENSITIVE? YOUR OUT YOUR MIND!  
>Me: AND I DAMN STRAIGHT AM. Honey, I went out of my mind the moment I was introduced to life. So I take that as a compliment.<br>Ichigo: *grins mockingly* And you would also take the compliment of the fact that your a NERD and a GEEK as well correct?  
>Me: *jaw drops*<br>Ichigo: *laughs triumphantly*  
>Me: Why...you...DOUCHEBAG! *starts chasing him around wrestling with him and winning like a boss*<br>Ichigo: Shirosaki! Help!  
>Hichigo: You got yourself into this one, sorry *shrugs* Anyways, read on fellow readers. And is it just me, or would you think that me and Ria would be the ones getting into the fight and Ichigo being the one breaking us up? Is it just me?<p>

Ichigo's eyes widened as the albino kissed him so suddenly, and was all the most surprised that he would. He was expecting that he would bite him again, nearly sucking him dry when it was his own self that had to force himself from the vampire. He coupld imagine him dying of his Obba-san's floor without any protest coming into his mind and just being left with a puzzled expression as if trying to tell the world, "What the hell happened?"

The vampire left Ichigo's lips and brushed his cheek, moving lower down the unbandaged side of the strawberry's neck. The feeling of unwant and fear overwelmed Ichigo, so he looked away, trying hard not to be mean to the albino. How could he trust him if their first encounter with each other was when he bit him? Could he let himself be vulnerable again to letting that exact same thing happen between them again?

Ichigo bit his bottom lip roughly as he held the bandaged wound as he backed away from the vampire slowly, keeping his gaze on the ground. Bumping into the table full of scattered papers and books that were also underneath on the floor, Ichigo looked hurt and was unnoticably starting to tremble, but it was clear what he was stating.

The vampire was confused for a brief second, but watching the strawberry distance himself between the both of them...sent an obvious sign. The vampire felt guilt and sadness struck his core, stabbing into his non-existant heart. The question that Ichigo was asking himself was also starting to show in his mind and he was hating it. How could Ichigo trust him when their first encounter was him biting him and nearly sucking him dry? Could Ichigo allow himself to be that vulnerable again to him, without letting that happening between them?

The albino cursed himself for letting the hunger get in the way of working up an actual relationship between them, and he took the blame for this morning's earlier events. Now that the albino though things through, he was certain that if he started from the beginning (and without the serious questions), he could become closer to the strawberry.

"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came onto you so quickly. And I still apologize for this morning..."

Ichigo just switched his gaze for a second, briefly looking at the albino before looking down again, feeling the bite pulse painfully. Hissing slightly, Ichigo pushed the pain aside and forced himself to look at the albino.

He could see pain in his eyes although is was a small amount, it was still pain.

"Well I guess being a vampire has its disadvantages. Oh and by the way, I have a curious question."

The vampire looked at him puzzled for a second but nodded for him to continue.

"What is you name? I think you already know mine, (since you were basically stalking me through the crystal ball) but I'm still curious."

The albino never thought that he would ask this question, for he honestly thought that he would be in such a state of shock that he wouldn't even think of telling him his name. Although...the vampire smiled softly and out stretched his hand saying his name with a elegant and low tone, which sent shivers up Ichigo's spine.

"Im Hichigo. Hichigo Shirosaki."

Hesitantly taking the outstretched hand, Ichigo shook it firmly and rather formally, as if he was seeing royalty. And really, he thought that he was. So that meant that another question crossed his mind.

"Quick question, how long have you been a vampire?"

Hichigo blinked a couple times to get himself out of staring at the strawberry so adoringly, and to focus on trying to get Ichigo to be his.

"Let's see now..."

Hichigo's finely scultped eyebrows furrowed in deep thought as he recounted the years on him on the kill and blood lusting for a new murder every minute, mumbling non-understandable words that Ichigo couldn't make out.

"Hm...it's nearly been about... 200 years at the least. Maybe more."

Hichigo expected a shriek or for Ichigo to run out of the cottage and just freak the hell out for the basic blood bath that Hichigo has always set himself in, and for the first time would not go after him. He found it ok for Ichigo to hate and despise him, for Ichigo was the first one that he actually wanted to get along with. To talk to about anything and just be in his company, to just be...normal. To have someone that understands and would be loyal and calm to him, treating him as if he wasn't the monster he was. But...there was no sound.

Instead, glee and excitement glistened over those amazing brown orbs, that were being filled with awe.

"Oh! That's so amazing! You must've seen so much in those 200 years! What was it like? How did it feel to literally have time unfold in front of you? Oh please do tell!"

Now THIS wasn't the reaction expected from Ichigo.

_He's interested in knowing about all those years of blood shed and murder? Is he literal? And more importantly...he's not screaming and being mellodramatic? AWESOME!_

Hichigo thought happily to himself as he did a oh-my-god-this-is-freaking-awesome dance in his head, continuing onward with the piling questions that the surprising strawberry held. Of course, Hichigo was happy to answer them all, for he was just getting a little closer to being next to the teen.

They talked for hours and hours, talking about the adventure's and new things that Ichigo hasn't even heard about before. Ichigo was just amazed to hear all of these experiences, secretly desiring to feel them first handed (stop thinking pervertedly you pervs!). Some stories that Hichigo told were gruesome but Ichigo could hold against it quite well. The two nearly identical twins talked until the sun rised, where Ichigo's exaughstion took over and heavily set him to being asleep.

Hichigo wasn't surprised that Ichigo fell asleep, but he was surprised that Ichigo didn't freak out as he thought he would. Of course, when the strawberry moved away from him when he was so close to him kind of broke his heart a little, but he found it acceptional. Hichigo smiled softly as he trailed his pitch black nails over soft living skin, feeling strong pulses here and there as he brushed by certain spots. Ichigo looked even more innocent than he already was when he slept, making the vampire long for him even more. But he knew that he both had to return him back home, and make a slow approach, which he thought wouldn't take long since he triumphantly took his first couple of slow steps into gaining the strawberry's trust.

Hichigo was tempted to kiss Ichigo and stroke his soft and silky strands of vibrant orage hair, but he restrained himself instead. Effortlessly picking the teen up in a bridal hold, he flashed out of his 'lair' and instantly showed up in Ichigo's room, taking the time to relish the feel of his soon-to-be-his strawberry in his arms. Smiling warmly at the untouched innocence Ichigo held, Hichigo gently set Ichigo down onto the soft sheets, where he immediately curled up into because he was cold. Remembering that he was shirtless the WHOLE time that he was at the cottage, Hichigo face-palmed mentally and blushed an interesting shade of light sky blue.

Gently touching the sleeping figure of Ichigo once more, he softly moved the stray bundle of bangs that fell in front of closed chocolate orbs. He stared adoringly at Ichigo with soft golden irises before reluctantly leaving to from the shine of the irritating sun. Hearing Ichigo mumble something beofre he hugged one of his pillows tightly, Hichigo's eyes widened but relaxed lovingly as he kept those special words replaying in his mind. He happily left with a spring in his step before the sun rise was peaked across the horizon, doing his happy dance in his head. Its amazing on how much you can just fall for someone in one day...

"I like you, Shiro-Chan."

Sorry for the inconvience in the beginning of the chapter. I am terribly sorry and I swear that it won't happen again.

Ichigo: *is silent with no insult*  
>Me: *is surprised* Oh? Ichi-kun, no remose? No come back? Why so silent?<br>Ichigo: *closes eyes with a flustered expression* Don't even think about it Ria-Chan.  
>Me: *is now REALLY surprised* Ria-Chan? That's new.<br>Ichigo: *blushes angrily* Sh-shut up! Just take the nickname and deal with it!  
>Me: *smiles softly* Well what ever you say, Ichi-kun...<br>Hichigo: *walks in casually with only a towel and nothing else* Oh yeah, don't forget to review. Ria needs the motivation to keep writing.  
>Me and Ichigo: *blushing like mad at the sexy sight of Hichigo* OH...MY GOD...<br>Hichigo: *poses like the sexy mofo he is* What chu lookin at?  
>Me: *glomps him into my room* YOOOOU!<br>Ichigo: And yes, don't forget to review and- HEY! HE'S MINE!


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

~_ Little Red Strawberry _~  
>Chapter 4<p>

Me: I super crazy ultra mega morbidly do not own Bleach.  
>Hichigo: Mh-hmm, that is a true fact.<br>Me: *is confused* Where's Ichigo?  
>Hichigo: *grins evily* Oh, he couldn't make it today.<br>Me: *raises eyebrow* And why exactly?  
>Hichigo: *evil stare* Lets just say that him and I were doing some naughty things yesterday...<br>Me: *gasp* OH GOD. WHERE?  
>Hichigo: *starts to walk away* Oh, no where...heh heh heh heh... :D<br>Me: *depression cloud* Aw shit! Ahem, anyways, read on fellow readers. I'm going to make sure that after I make a chapter and post it, I'll immediately start another because I know oyu want to see more chapters. So enjoy this chapter! Oi! SNOW WHITE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!

33333333333333

"Mmhm...ngh..."

The teen that was currently being awakened from his slumber tightly squeezed his closed eyelids to try and shut out the brightness of the already risen sun, wanting to sleep for a few more hours. Hugging the soft object in his hold tighter, the 17 year old teen burrowed his face into the warmth it produced and made a sound that was sort of like a groan of annoyance, and rolled over onto the opposite side to get the sun out of his eyes.

Finding that after a couple of short minutes that he was irritated by being interrupted, the orangette of a teen sat up slowly in his comfortable bed and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, yawning exceptionally loud. As the bright sun streamed from the window, he took a slow glance around the room he was in. Being puzzled for a few seconds, he realized that he was at home in his own room. Chocolate orbs widened then softened as the teen thought of how he got home. Then, the sudden memory of a pale figure showed in his mind, making the teen unconciously smile.

_So he brought me home..._

Ichigo thought to himself softly, also unconciously blushing at the remembrance of that certain albino. What was his name again? Ah, he remembered now.

"Hichigo...Hichigo Shirosaki..."

Ichigo whispered his name a couple of times, liking the way it danced on his tongue. Leaning back against the pillows, the one that he had in his grasp was comfortably set on his stomach as he thought over what he was doing last night, and really, all night. Thin orange eyebrows furrowed downward as he tried to recall on what happened, searching through his memory. Ichigo remembered him yelling at some one, the owner of the rather seductive voice was unseen. Then he was dragged to some where else, some where that was far away from Karakura. Wait...far away, across the plain? Ah! Thats it! He was at his Obaa-sa- no Hichigo's house. Then what happened after that?

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose to remember and after a couple of frustrating mintues, he gasped as he recalled upon Hichigo admitting that he was a vampire. Covering his mouth in shock, he also remembered that Hichigo kissed him and also explored his mouth with that addictive blue tongue...

_Damnit, I'm blushing again..._

"Shit."

Ichigo swore underneath his breath as he ran his hand through his hair shakily. Why was he so open around him anyways? He only met him once and he was already developing a relationship with that vampire. Not to mention, he also talked with him from dusk til dawn and ended up being carried all the way back in his arms. Ok, now Ichigo was REALLY blushing. A deep crimson bloomed on his cheeks, and definetly planned on staying there. Deciding to shake of the blush that had plans on irritating the strawberry, Ichigo got out of bed and pulled on a new clean shirt, this time, a short sleeved T-shirt that was a dark grey and tightly fitted around his torso. He didn't bother to change the pants, but he did put on a different cloak from yesterday, the new one being black. Slipping on his shin high boots that were by the door, Ichigo could swear that someone was staring at him, but with creepy eyes. It was the type of sensation that a creep or a pedophile would have, staring at youth and nearly demanding to obtain the newness it sharp boney fingers.

Trying desperately to remove the thought from his mind, it successfully made the blush go away, but make Ichigo shakey and cautious on who the pair of eyes belonged to. Openning the door to go downstairs, a smaller figure bumped into his chest and both Ichigo and the smaller figure were taken aback in surprise, not even noticing that they both knocked into each other. Blinking a couple times, Ichigo realized the blond hair that belonged to the smaller figure anywhere.

"Oh! Yuzu-Chan. Sorry about bumping into you."

Ichigo said ruffling the soft strands of dark golden hair. The much younger girl looked up at Ichigo and gasped, surprised that she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Oh no no, Ichi-nii. I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry!"

Yuzu grinned laughing fakely at her carelessness, but Ichigo just smiled softly at her, ruffling her hair even more.

"Its fine. Oh! And do you know where that perverse old man went?"

Ichigo asked kneeling to meet Yuzu's gaze. Dark brown but youthfully tinted orbs blinked a couple times, before slightly softening to look skyward as she thought over the question.

"Hmm, lets see...he did come down stairs for breakfast, but he didn't say that he was going anywhere...Oh! That's right! He's outside in the back yard chopping wood. He'll be back inside for lunch later today."  
>"Oh...I see. Ok! That's fine."<br>"Why was there something you have to do with him?"

Yuzu asked cocking her head to one side letting her bangs fall in front of her eyes. Ichigo brushed them away and poked her forehead lovingly, smiling a caringly.

"No, just being curious. Thats all."  
>"Mm..."<p>

Yuzu hummed as she took her older brother's answer quite peculiar, but shook her head and smiled brightly.

"That reminds me! I came up stairs to call you for breakfast, but I didn't know your awake..."  
>"All right! Lets go get some!"<p>

Yuzu let Ichigo lead them downstairs, smiling warmly behind at her lively onii-san (older brother). As they got downstairs, Karin waved at Ichigo and said good morning with a blank expression, in her usual care-free tone. Ichigo gave her a firm noogie, making sure to teasingly rub his knuckles into her skull.

"Ow! Ichigo! That hurts!"  
>"I know. Thats what you get for being so careless in the morning~!"<p>

Yuzu laughed as she served Ichigo his breakfast, which consisted of a cheese and sausage omelet, followed by ginger tea and sweetened bread slices. Ichigo inhaled both the scent of the much loved breakfast and the breakfast itself, before taking and extra slice and running out the door. Saying good bye and hurrying down the now busy street, Ichigo knew that on thes type of days, Saturdays, that he spars with some friends and do guy things that guy friends would do. Such as, make bets and dares, hanging out with each other and basically everything else.

As a certain brunette sprinted his way to where Ichigo was, the annoying but well known voice of another teen rang into Ichigo's ears.

"IIIII...CCHIIIIII...GOOOOO-"  
>"Good morning Keigo"<p>

Ichigo said flatly as he cloth-lined his annoying friend, but did it compassionately to show his way of a greeting.

"Aah-! ICHIGO- I can't...BREATHE!"

Reluctantly releasing the gasping keigo, Ichigo dusted off his cloak and trousers, standing up to casually greet the rest of the gang. Renji, the cocky but reliable red head that was always looking to challange and beat the strawberry, Ulquiorra, the cool but waaay to quiet gothic, Chad the brute, and Kira the also quiet but very brilliant minded person.

Keigo frowned and yelled at Ichigo for not doing the same to him, but Ichigo just shrugged and grinned evily.

"Thats because your always open to someone getting at your neck-"

Ichigo froze in mid sentence for a second, the sudden recap of him being bitten by Hichigo sent shivers up his spine.

"Oi, Ichigo, whats wrong with ya?"  
>"Ah nothing."<p>

Renji also frowned, knowing damn well that the orangette was lying.

"Your lying."  
>"Tch, like hell I am!"<br>"Strawberry."  
>"Pinapple"<br>"Two-faced"  
>"Prick"<p>

As the two battled with insults and taunts, Ulquiorra nearly gave them the death stare of a life time, wanting them and their arrogant selves to shut the hell up. His emerald irises darkened and made the two jolt at the aura that Ulquiorra was giving off, the stern expression on his face along with the dark green tear marks treaming down his pale cheeks fitting the expression perfectly. Stopping in their insultive tracks, Renji the pinapple and Ichigo the strawberry stopped to a dangerously irritated Ulquiorra.

Carrying onward with the casual Saturday, Keigo poked Ichigo aggrivatingly to get his attention. Now irritated and almost feeling the same way as Ulquiorra did towards him and Renji, Ichigo gave him the same expression.

"What Keigo?"

Ichigo hissed. Laughing nervously at the strawberry's expression and tone of voice, the brunette scratched the back of his head and pulled him aside, letting the other 3 walk in front.

"So what happened to you?"  
>"What do mean?"<br>"You know...the ahem..."

Ichigo didn't want to let everybody in the entire village know about his bite, and the sudden relationship that he was delevoping between him and the vampire, Hichigo. But he couldn't just stay quiet about it either. Or could he?

Ichigo then cleared his throat and looked at Keigo with narrowed but rather relaxed eyes. Feeling the intensity from them sort of made Keigo step back slightly, giving Ichigo his space.

"Well I just got bitten by a animal. Perhaps a wolf. It was too dark to see."

Keigo was interested in Ichigo's experience and was curious to know more.

"Ohh...What was it like?"

As Ichigo was going to open his mouth to say that he wouldn't say anymore about the bite, of course Renji had to come in and eavesdrop on the conversation, alsobeing secretly curous as well.

"OOH! ICHIGO! YES! TELL US WHAT IT WAS LIKE! WON'T YA? EH? EH?"

Renji exclaimed this into Ichigo's face, making all the nearby people turn their attention towards Ichigo, as if expecting him to spill everything he knows. Ichigo hit Renji not hard, but rather forcefully and annoyingly glared at him.

"Shut up you red pinapple! And no, I won't tell you what it was like because..."

Ichigo trailed off from his sentence, swearing to see long snow white strands of silky hair to flutter around a corner, as if luring him to follow. The immediate thought of it being Hichigo went into his mind, but then again, he wasn't so sure. It could always be an old woman or man with long white hair, but the lively luster it had in the mid-day sun was inmistakable to identify. Renji placed one hand over the spot where Ichigo hit and stared at him with pained and annoyed eyes, waiting for the strawberry to continue with his sentence. Keigo, Chad and Kira had their attention on Ichigo, even the silent but loyal Ulquiorra.

"Well? Aren't you going to continue?"

Ichigo was so caught up in thinking of where that hair went and if Hichigo was really in town, and he thought to himself: "Why the hell is he here?"

"Sorry Renji, Kira, Keigo, Chad, Ulquiorra. I have something to get to."

With that Ichigo ran off, leaving the 4 puzzled and confused at why the strawberry acted like this so suddenly.

"Oi! ICHIGO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!"

As Ichigo chased after where he last saw those silky strands of hair, trying to follow and figure out who it belonged to. If he was successful in finding the one and only Hichigo, then he might, just might be able to spend some more time with him, in which he didn't mind. Ichigo let a smile slip across his face, thinking of the wonderful time that he had only talking to the albino. Even a blush of admition crept up on him, surprising both him and the person he absent-mindedly bumped into. Embarassed slightly and very apologetic for bumping into someone, Ichigo blushed a little deeper and looked at the person he just nearly ran over.

"Oh! I'm so, so sorry. Are you alri-"

Ichigo gasped at the unusually tall figure in front him, thinking that he was at least 6''5, Ichigo immediately thought that he had some monstrous strength, judging from the muscles and density the figure owned.

"I-I...S-sorry-y..."

Ichigo couldn't help but studder in both surprise and fear, feeling that exact same feeling that he felt this morning. It was like that aura of a feeling came from those dark eyes...It sent shivers of unwant coiling down Ichigo's spine.

The figure watched the cute words that were studdered to him from soft pink lips, smiling toothily at the teen in front of him. Long dark brown hair streamed down his heavily clothed back and swayed slightly in the soft breeze, tossing and tumbling over thin strands. Chestnut orbs with amused pupils stared down at the orangette and sent pervese thoughts to the corrupted part of the man's brain, making the much older male want to do the things his mind sent. Instead, the man chuckled softly and with a fake smile patted Ichigo's shoulder, sending the message of it being okay.

"That's fine. It was only a mistake."

The dim alley that Ichigo found himself in with this man frightened him even more, forcing Ichigo's body to quiver and tremble. It wasn't cold outside, but this man...he felt like he was a cold-blooded killer.

"What's wrong? Are you scared? What for?"  
>"I-I..."<p>

Ichigo's mouth moved amazing to his own studders, making the man become even more engulfed by the motions than he did the sweet words that tumbled from his lips. He wanted to capture those lips and conqure them and make them his. But there was one problem with that.

As Ichigo was slowly and trying hard to make his unnoticable escape backwards with small steps, them man could only stare with half-lidded adoring irises, completely having his attention on the teen in front of him. Not only was he the most pedophile like man there was, but he was also the strongest at what seemed to be his life.

"I-I have t-to go...like right now. Sorry for bothering you."

Ichigo was just about to make his departure and taste the reliving sunshine as he would've sprinted away from the long-haired brunette and never want to see him again, but it didn't happen like that. Of course, like every cliched moment with some creep that you meet, the villian puts his large hand on you wrist and tightened his grip of your wrist to make you stay. Just so he can get to know you like the back of his hand, that he would soon hit you with to make you his.

"NO."

Ichigo stared at him with wide brown orbs at the sudden tone of the man's voice. Hard and sharp, as if if cutting into his ears making him hiss from the shrillness of the sound. Realizing his tone, the firm man softnened and loosened his grip, although the pitch of need was irrisitable, even to Ichigo.

"I-I mean, no. Don't go."

Ichigo relaxed by only a slight notch, which wasn't much. Cursing underneath inadiuble breath, the dark man didn't recieve the reaction that he would usually get out of his prey.

"Like I said, I have to leave. People are waiting for me. Please let go."

Ichigo's tone was also sharp and hard, but not like this strange man's. For one thing, it wwasn't as deep, recalling that Ichigo was only 17. But this figure, judging by the depth of voice...he was at least in his-

"Well, could you at least tell me your name? I would like to catch up with you sometime."

The last part of his sentence was in a low purr, sending the most unwanted shivers up Ichigo's spine. His blood ran cold at those words, making want to just run at a dead sprint away from him.

"I-Ichigo Kuros-saki...What is yours?"

The man smiled softly cupping his chin and tilting it forward towards him, saying in a two-faced whisper,

"Aizen, Shousuke Aizen."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at his name. He knew that he heard that name before. In a book? Publicity? At home with ihs father? Where? Where did he hear that name?

_Shit Ichigo! Remember! Where did you hear that name?_

"I'm glad we met, Ichigo. Let's catch up sometime, shall we?"

As Ichigo was about to open his mouth to studder out something else, a warm but seemingly cold hand gripped his shoulder protectively as a taller figure stood closely beside him. Looking over at the sudden appearance of the person, silkened silver strand caught his brown orbs as he glanced at the male beside him.

"That will not be possible, Aizen-dono."

Not only was it Hichigo, but the fact of him showing up so suddenly scared the living hell out of Ichigo. Flinching as the hand left his shoulder and snaked its way arounf his waist, Ichigo sort of silently sifted uncomfortably in his hold as the grip tightened. Aizen raised an eyebrow as he fixtated his dark eyes on the albino of a man.

"Oh? And just why not?"  
>"Because he does not have time for such things, RIGHT Ichigo?"<p>

Ichigo was dumbfound for a quick second, but nodded his head keeping his stare on the pale masterpiece, whise expression showed both uprising anger and something of death. The conversation of hatred within their voices was making Ichigo feel something between being very powerless and weak, the aura of the two was very strong.

"Look now Aizen-dono. Ichigo just made a simple mistake as it seems, correct? Let me answer that for you. Yes. So leave him the hell alone."

Hichigo growled the last part of his sentence at the tall man, showing his fangs and every bit of anger towards him. Silver stands of hair darkened slightly, dulling to a smoked grey with very little silver tints. The protective grip around Ichigo tightened even more, making the hateful albino bring himself closer to the strawberry. He nearly wrapped himself against the defenseless teen, wanting to show as much ownership as he possibly could. Gold on onyx eyes stared into dark chestnut ones with a death stare, literally saying, "Say something else and I'll rip you to shreds."

Aizen scowled in his smile as he lowered his voice to a threating tone which Hichigo did not even flinch from, unlike the orangette in his hold did.

"Don't speak like that to your nobility, Shirosaki. There will be complications if you do."  
>"Well I'm willing to take those consequences, now aren't I?"<p>

Aizen said no more as he disappeared into the darkest shadowed part of the alley, walking backwards to let his eyes burn a smoldering glare as he left. It was surprising that such dark eyes could be seen in this imense darkenss, but Ichigo just wanted to get the hell out of there. As Hichigo distatched himself from the defenseless strawberry, he steered him out of the alley and as far away as he could possibly get away from the darkness, pushing him into a bright but abandoned church. The sting of Catholic signs and symbols such as crosses and holy water started up as a irritating burn, but he could careless. All he was concerned about right now was Ichigo. He hated that man just as much as he hated Churches and sunlight but somewhere far from the dark was the best thing right now.

Completely softening his expression into worry, Hichigo placed his two hands on Ichigo's trembling shoulders with a firm but caring grasp as he stared at him with soft golden irises.  
>"Ichigo. Ichigo are you ok? Did he touch you? Say anything that would hurt you in anyway possible?" Ichigio imaginarily sweat dropped at the sudden mood change but answered softly, "Hichigo I'm fine. No and no, he didn't do anything. But..." Ichigo said looking down.<br>Hichigo's protective senses came back again and he went into concerened mode ALL over again.

"But what? What do you mean? So he did do something! That long haired brunette son of a-" "HICHIGO! I'm fine. I swear on my life that I am. What I mean is that, that man has something about him that just, scares me." Hichigo went silent as he held his tongue, not wanting to also tell him that he was the eldest vampire in the world that he just so happened to know. Aizen was around ever since he heard the word 'vampire'. He was EXTREMELY old.

"Ichigo, how exactly did you meet Aizen?" Hichigo said softly, bringing his hand up to caress Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo softened into his touch and leaned into it a little, enjoying the caring touch that the albino vampire showed. Closing his eyes and taking a breath before explaining, he appreciated the patience that Hichigo had.

"Well, this sounds kinda of stupid but I was actually looking for you. I was hanging out with my friends, Ulquiorra, Renji, Keigo, Chad and Kira when I saw your silver hair go around a corner. Relaizing that it might've been you, I went to go get you." Hichigo blinked a couple of times from Ichigo's reason, but smiled inwardly at the importance that Ichigo's description held.

_So he was looking for me..._

The albino thought to himself with a soft stare. He ushered Ichigo to continue onward, knowing that he wasn't done yet. "Thats when I accidentally ran into Aizen. I never really took into consideration of where I was going but..." Ichigo brought his arms to himself and hugged his torso comfortingly and he had a admitting down cast gaze with a loving smile on his plush lips. "The thought of it being you was the only reason for me run so mindlessly around corners and anywhere else. So..."

Hichigo's eyes widened as those words were spoken to him, hearing the sweetness of the strawberry's voice still being rung through his ears. "I-Ichigo..." Seeing the dark blush rise of the sun-kissed skin the of handsome strawberry, Hichigo could only chuckle inwardly at the absolute cuteness of the 17 year old teen. "W-wait I mean...! Th-thats not what I really meant! I-I-" Ichigo studdered as he waved his hands infront of him deniably, trying to take back his words. Hichigo came closer to the blushing Ichigo, cupping his chin to softly make the insanely blushing strawberry look at him. "Ichigo, do you mean what you said?" Chocolate brown orbs darted around nervously before giving up on looking around the Church in the deeply dusted sunlight and finally settling on the snow white albino in front of him.

Before answering, Ichigo turned into shy teenager that he is, not knowing the own emotions that welled inside for him. Ichigo does indeed mean what he said, and he definetly knows that its a strong answer. Now coming up with the courage to say them...

"Y-yes...I guess you can say th-that..." Ichigo's blush deepened into a dark crimson as tried to hide his blush in the finally realized clothed shoulder of the slightly taller male. A wide grin crossed Hichigo's face as the words sank into his mind, constantly replaying them and loving the way they were spoken to him. The sudden confession only increasing the love and desire that constantly ran through the albino's mind.

Muscular arms wrapped around the smaller male and propped his head ontop the full head of orange spikes that softly peaked and just held the strawberry, enjoying the comfortable silence that came between them. "Well, for the longest time now, I've always liked you too." Hichigo whispered, kissing Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo looked up with confused but surprised eyes, meeting the lust filled stare that the albino was returning. As if the look in Hichigo's eyes answered his unasked question, Hichigo replied in a low but seductive tone, "Trust me Ichigo, I've loved for the longest time now. I really have."

Ichigo's eyes slightly widened, taking in the words that both him and the vampire have both confessed to each other. The blush lightened as Ichigo looked down, leaning his head on Hichigo's chest. Ichigo also brought his arms around Hichigo's back, returning the hug like embrace that the albino was giving him. Hichigo cupped Ichigo's chin once more, gently pulling his face upwards. Only inches away from each other their lips were, becoming closer and almost as molten as the stare within golden irises staring among the teen infront of him. Whispering against his lips with a half-lidded stare, Hichigo caressed Ichigo's cheeks while saying, "Ichigo tell me. Do you love me?"

Ichigo's hot breathe against his pale cold lips was becoming all too intoxicating for the albino, but hearing those three words would make it worth the short while. Ichigo gripped Hichigo's coat collar as he stared into beautiful irises, the half-lidded stare becoming over-welming for the teen. Openning his mouth, Ichigo had no regrets as just let the words flow off of his tongue, not caring at this point of someone was looking. "I...I love you...Hichigo Shirosaki."

333333333333333333

Sorry to cut you guys off, but this is a long chapter and I don't want a run on chapter. I know that you guys are probably breaking and ripping of the monitors on your computers, but to make up for it, there'll be lemon in the next chapter (which I'm strictly working on as we speak) so don't get mad! PWEASE! Oh and sorry for not updating. I had some...difficulties.

Hichigo: Aww, RIA! GOD DAMNIT! I WAS ABOUT TO RAPE ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL!  
>Me: I know I'm sorry, but I need to post-<br>Hichigo: *raises his voice angrily* THATS NOT AN EXCUSE!  
>Me: *is frightened* Pl-please lower your tone Hi-Hichigo-<br>Hichigo: LIKE HELL I AM YOU-  
>Ichigo: *bitch slaps him* Thats enough, Hichigo. Now shut the fuck up and listen.<br>Hichigo: *scowls while caressing his bruised cheek* Tch...  
>Ichigo: Like Ria said, she is sorry for the cliff hanger, but it has been a rough week for her. Competition just ended and she ended up making a couple mistakes during one of her routines. It was so bad that she ended up crying and she was in a slight state of depression and anger. So please be nice in the review section. Alright?<br>*turns to Hichigo* Now you. Stop freaking the fuck out after her statements. The whole point of a "AUTHORS NOTE" is that she can make an "AUTHORS NOTE". Not an Hichigo Note, just a "AUTHORS" note.  
>Hichigo: *looks away with a pissed off expression* Tch...<br>Ichigo: Do NOT "tch" me. Ahem. Anyways, please review this chapter and hopefully, Ria gets better from her depression. So in the mean time, Ria will post after a while, hoping to be on time. So for now, farewell and have a nice night/afternoon/morning, wherever you guys are in the world.


	5. Chapter 5: The Strawberry and the Albino

~_Little Red Strawberry_~  
>Chapter 5<p>

Me: Yep another disclaimer. I don't own Bleach!  
>Ichigo: Owww...<br>Me: Oh! Ichigo! What happened to you last chapter?  
>Ichigo: Hichigo was getting impatient on you not having any yaoi action so he "fixed" his problem...<br>Me: *hoping and praying* Please let it not be in my room, please not let it be in my room, please, please, pleasssssse...  
>Ichigo: It was in the living room... *blushes and looks away*<br>Me: *eyes widen in absolute horror* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ICHIGO! IF MY MOM SEES THAT SHE'S GOING TO-  
>Mom: Ria, I'm home! Wait, what is this bondage stuff doing in the living room? RIA!<br>Me: God damnit HICHIGO! Anyways, as I clean up yet another rape scene from our messy Hichigo, please, read the next chapter. And as promised, there will be lemon (yaoi action). I guess this is what I get for cutting of a chapter *sighs*  
>Ichigo: Oh no. Not again!<br>*Evil laugh fills the room*

Me: *cowers in a slight corner*

"I...I love you...Hichigo Shirosaki."

Right after he finished his very hard to confess sentence, Hichigo went straight into kissing him, although it wasn't there first. Ichigo was still shy as more and more kisses were given and recieved from one another, the contrast of cold and hot made the kisses more blissful than ever. As the albino noticed a part of Ichigo's lips that openned, he ran his tongue against it, recieving a almost immediate, but still shy as ever, response from the strawberry.

Openning his mouth slowly, Hichigo was slow with his actions as he tried to make Ichigo comfortable with this tongue filled kiss. Ichigo swore that he felt like he was in heaven, really and truely believing that he was looking directly at it. Although the vampire was 200 hundred years old, he definetly had some 'experience' in those 200 years. Ichigo moaned softly as Hichigo's hands left his cheeks, moving lower over his shoulders and down the sides of his back, unconciously arching and leaning into Hichigo's touch.

Hichigo could only smile into the kiss, proud of himself along with Ichigo for him to finally be his. For the longest time, Hichigo waited and waited for Ichigo to be at an old enough age for him to make his move. Ever since the orangette was very little, he was protectively watching over him, almost like a secret angel most would say. Hichigo remembered ever moment and as the boy he watched grew up, he just desired him more and more. Relating back to the task at hand, Ichigo wrapped his arms around the back of Hichigo's neck, running his fingers through long silver strands of silky hair. The cool feel of his hair through slender fingers felt amazing to the vampire, making his already become addicted to them. The same went for the strawberry, his large hands followed by his gentle touch nearly driving him into the point of no return, in which he was completely fine with.

Hichigo gently pushed Ichigo into the pillar in front of them, just to have a fantastic roughness to the virgin orangette. Ichigo felt thrilled, his body doing things on it own as the electric pleasure of it all sparked throughout his nerves. The nearly identical males smiled and chuckled in bliss, melting each other again and again with breathless kisses. Hichigo ran his hands down Ichigo's thighs, and under the bend of his knee, going back up while letting his tongue explore and conqure every corner and every inch of his heated cavern. Parting for a much needed breath, they both panted as their bodies were starting to collid with lust.

"Should we take this some where more comfortable?" Hichigo asked breathelessly as he pressed soft kisses onto Ichigo's addictive lips. Returning the given kiss, Ichigo grinned sexily staring at him with the obvious answer, as he ran his hands through the naturally pointed part of Hichigo's snow white hair. "That would be amazing, if we could." Kissing him with added tongue, they parted again before Hichigo took Ichigo's hand as they passed through that same invisible liquid that Ichigo felt once before. Ichigo didn't close his eyes this time, for he was over that fear. Hichigo pulled Ichigo through to his 'house' and pushed him onto the couch, gently stradling his hips as he leant down to meet face to face. "Now where were we again?"

Ichigo closed his eyes dreamily in the kiss, still being pulled down into the inescapable pleasure filled pit of sex. A couple minutes later, nearly all of their clothes were on the floor, being scattered and tossed into a carefree abyss that both the vampire and strawberry could care less about. Hichigo and Ichigo both had their pants on, although their boots and socks being who knows where.

"Aah...! H-Hichigo~!"

Ichigo moaned as the albino vampire bit in various spots, the first part of ownership being a mass of hickeys and of course, bites. Pleasure electrically ran up and down in unknown directions throughout Ichigo's nerves, coursing through the very tip of his hair to the bottom of his toes. Cold fingers wandered down the molten body of the teen, mesmerizing every curve, dip, ridge, muscle and bone. Hichigo couldn't help but smile inwardly, for he was finally being able to touch, explore and conqure the strawberry. He went lower, passing Ichigo's panting chest and stopping at his hardened nipples, where he began to suck and nibble, adding a couple of licks here and there.

"Ooooohnn..."

Ichigo moaned gripping and running his fingers through silver strands. Closing his eyes while Hichigo did his work, he felt his blood run downward to his member, almost instantaneously applying electrical shocks to the sea of pleasure that he was drowning in. Hichigo moaned silently himself, the sweet sounds that Ichigo's voice produced were all to sexy for the albino. Crawling back up the panting body of the teen, Hichigo gave Ichigo a lust filled glare along with a smile, his blue tongue slowly licking pale lips intoxicatingly. Ichigo enjoyed the glare and returned it, his blush complimenting his soft smile.

Hichigo pulled him in for a heated kiss, adding his cool tongue as he danced with a fired one. As blue and red mixed and over-lapped, Hichigo's hands unnoticably reached down to undo the strawberry's belt, also trying to take off the pants as well. Being completely oblivious to the fact that his pants were almost gone, Ichigo felt the throbbing pulse in his member, arching his back while moaning from the sudden feeling. As the pants became abandoned on the floor, hands worked their way up and down the smooth exposed skin, over curves and low dips while a mouth placed soft kisses upon the sun-kissed canvas. Suddenly feeling like something was missing, Ichigo opened his eyes again, gasping with an intense blush at how his pants were missing. Shyness engulfed the strawberry, making him want to just grab a king sized comforter and just wrap himself in it. He didn't mind his shirt but his pants? REALLY?

Realizing Ichigo's silent shyness by the way his body twitched, Hichigo gently kissed the bend of Ichigo's knee, planting soft reassuring kisses as he moved lower. Ichigo exhaled shakily as he started to relax, almost being completely submissive in Hichigo's stare that was clearly saying,

"Trust me."

Hichigo came down to the part of where the leg joined hip, teasing Ichigo's hardened member with his cold breath. Ichigo whimpered pleasurably, just desiring to feel that experienced mouth along with it cold blue tongue, the perfect recipe of pleasure to a heated uke. Recieving more pants, moans and whimpers, Hichigo grinned as he licked the tip of Ichigo's cock, coating the head with slick saliva as he moved up and down the hardened shaft.

"Aaah! Hi- Hichigo~!"

Ichigo moaned clenching the wood arm rest on the couch which his head was also resting on, digging and dragging his blunt nails on the tough fabric. Starting from the base and working back up, he sucked and licked in unexpected spots, getting awarded with those sugar sweet sounds from Ichigo's already addicted mouth. Openning his mouth, Hichigo engulfed Ichigo's cock and slowly moved up and down his shaft, making sure that his fangs don't graze to hard against the strawberry. Sucking in more delicious strokes, the albino's tongue toyed with the sensitive slit for a successful reaction. Ichigo's breath hitched as he clawed again at the tough fabric on the couch, his other hand gripping the back of Hichigo's silver haired head. Moving faster, Ichigo's moaned quickened as his pre-cum dripped from the slit, making him mercilessly dig his nails into the couch.

"H-Hichigo...! S-so good! Aah!"

_OH god I'm addicted to him already!_

Ichigo thought to himself inbetween his moans. As tanned slender fingers gripped and glided through silver hair, the owner toothily smiled as his little 'toy' moaned from his actions. Teasingly releasing himself from the now saliva covered member of Ichigo, the albino vampire crawled back up the trembling body of the teen with a flurry of kisses, lastly taking a breathless kiss from panting lips. Hichigo began to aslo take of his own pants as well, the tight fabric making his raging hard-on a little painful. Glad to take off his pants, he tossed it on the ground somewhere, not caring where it ended up...until tomorrow.

"Mmm..."

Hichigo purred as he deepened the kiss while he swept his hands underneath Ichigo's sweat-slicked back. The sweat dropplets rolling down the body of the teen made all the more sexier, making the albino, as well as the strawberry, want each other even more. Hichigo smiled as he left Ichigo even more breathless that he did already, the arousing sight of a panting teen with a erection from his doing giving him a lusted chocolate orbs was all too intoxicating. The orangette pushed the vampire down so that he reversed positions, leaning over top of the albino. Obviously being surprised but the sudden action, Ichigo leant down to kiss the vampire, touching foreheads with his so that they had an eye to eye stare.

"What are you doing Ichi-"

Ichigo shushed him with a soft kiss again, before Hichigo just simply let the orangette do whatever he wanted. Smiling as he left Hichigo's pale lips, Ichigo went lower to the jaw-line, licking and kissing the areas he passed by as he went. Lower and lower he went, soon getting to the hard erection that the albino had. Gently grasping the large member of the other, Ichigo gently sucked on the head, smiling inwardly at the almost immediate response. A low moan was heard from pale lips, the chisled body of the marble white Hichigo rippling as the chest started to pant slowly. Ichigo sucked a little harder, licking the swollen bulb of the head and moving lower in a steady pace. Moan after moan, Ichigo was proud of himself in his work, now being able to engulf his entire cock.

Hichigo gripped Ichigo's hair, tilting his head up as another low moan was produced from that sexy and seductive voice. As Ichigo sucked in more paced strokes, he swirled his tongue around the head, teasing over the sensitive slit like Hichigo had done to him not so long ago.

_God damnit, he's teasing me._

Hichigo thought as he gritted his teeth in his moan, his slender fingers clenching and gliding through orange treases. "Your mouth is s-so tight, Strawberry-Chan." Hichigo whispered, hearing a purred chuckle come from the orangette as he took a breath. As Ichigo deliciously sucked on Hichigo's cock, lusty chocolate orbs stared into gold on black ones as if saying, "Think again on being the only dominant one." Hichigo smirked as he gently pulled on Ichigo's hair, making him stop and look up, watching with theatred patient eyes as the sexy uke crawled back up his body. Once over top Hichigo once more, Hichigo snaked his hand around his hip then tightened his grip, pushing the strawberry in the opposite direction so that he was on top. Grinding his bare hips against the orangette's, a gasp was heard from plush lips.

"So you like to play this little game, hm?" Hichigo heatedly whispered as he placed three fingers inside Ichigo's volcanic mouth. "We'll see whose the dominant one now, hnn..." The evil perverted laughter at the end on his sentence sent Ichigo on the verge of nearly wishing that he could've not let his body take over before he started thinking straight, wanting to just melt right then and there. And really, he was. Deciding to comply with Hichigo, Ichigo wrapped his tongue around each digit individually, lubricating each finger in a slick layer of saliva. Withdrawing the fingers from his addictive mouth, Hichigo thrusted one finger into Ichigo's entrance, slowly thrusting while roughly biting his shoulder.

"Aaah! Hi-Hichi...~!"

Hichigo put in another finger, this time gently scissoring and giving Ichigo more hickeys along his collar bone and chest. He sucked on the skin a little painfully, but were so intensly pleasurable that it never really mattered that it even hurt to Ichigo. Thrusting deeper, Ichigo's cock started to pulse even more, quicking in its throb as Hichigo also quicked his pace. Licking his lips, Hichigo forced his tongue in, Ichigo quickly responding to the kiss. He knew that the albino was being rough, but god did he love it. Shakily exhaling and inhaling, Ichigo threw his head back in pleasure, his body trembling from Hichigo's actions. Pinning Ichigo's hands with his free hand, Hichigo parted while adding the last digit, hearing a pained but pleasured moan. God damnit Ichigo was addicted to him. Already in less than two days and he's like this. Looking up to heaven with confessing eyes, he smiled wryily as he thought about this through his mind. Yep, he was now definetly going to hell for this.

_Haha. I definetly am. And I'll be the one at the top of the list._

Now comfortably stretched, Hichigo gripped Ichigo's hair as he pulled his head up, exposing his neck. Ichigo arched his back, closing his eyes as Hichigo entered, his large member grinding against him. His eyes flashed open again as the vampire bit him, eyes widening and mouth gasping. After a quick second, he relaxed, his blush deepening in both depth and color. Penetrating deeper, Hichigo moaned along with Ichigo, closing his eyes as blissful white stars danced underneath closed eyelids.

"Y-your so t-tight, Ichigo."  
>"And your so big...Oohn."<p>

Hichigo grinned toothily, showing his bloodied fangs. Hichigo leaned down, almost kissing Ichigo but still having room to speak. Whispering against his lips, Ichigo gave him a sexy glare.

"Do you like that?"  
>"Hell yeah I do."<p>

Kissing him passionately, Ichigo could taste his own blood, the metallic copper taste with a odd sweetness, but it was a nicely placed sweetness. Whatever Hichigo tasted differed, but Ichigo didn't mind. Now being comfortable with Hichigo's input of his large cock, Ichigo moaned in the kiss as his albino partner started to slowly thrust, being mindful of Ichigo still being a virgin and being slow to adjust to Ichigo's tightness. Ichigo's heated walls tightened and relaxed to his thrusts, adding more lust to the already obsessed vampire. Pressing their bodies together, Hichigo grinded and moved his hips against the strawberry's own pair moving faster and a little harder in his thrusts.

Moan after moan, and whimper after many pants, Hichigo and Ichigo were now reaching their very close climaxes, just needing a little push to spill themselves. Groaning into Ichigo's unattacked shoulder, Hichigo grasped his crazily pulsing member and liked the way it throbbed strongly in his hand, licking a sweet spot that he found in the crook of his neck while he pumped Ichigo's cock to his deep rythmic thrusts.

"Ah! Hichi- Oh god Hichigo I-Im...~"  
>"I know same...h-here."<p>

They both moaned loudly in response to each other, gripping both silver and orange locks with slender hands and fingers. Furrowing thin eyebrows in pleasure, Hichigo slowed his thrusts as his slender fingers wrapped around Ichigo's cock, rubbing his thumbpad over the sensitive slit sinfully.

Very soon after Hichigo's movement, Ichigo had the most amazing orgasm of his life along with the 200 year old vampire which last minutely bit into the attacked mass of his strawberry's neck. Ichigo threw his head back in pained pleasure, the recipe being all too perfect. Gasping for much needed air, both the albino and the orangette took long reasurring breaths for their own sake, their melted sweat-slicked bodies dripping and trembling from the aftermath of it all. Panting, they both looked deeply into each others eyes, the opposite colors of bliss filled irises with no regrets what so ever. Smiling softly, Hichigo hugged and softly kissed Ichigo, glad to have Ichigo return the kiss and soft embrace.

"Ichigo..."

Hichigo murmured against plush lips, enjoying the pounding sound of Ichigo's heartbeat. Ichigo's blush softened, causing him to close his eyes in exaughstion from his climax and from Hichigo's soft lips against his own.

"I love you~..."  
>"I love you too, Hichi-chan~..."<em><br>_"Hn..."

With that, both the strawberry, Ichigo Kurosaki, and the albino vampire, Hichigo Shirosaki, went into a deep sleep, at least, the strawberry did. Hichigo on the other hand was still awake, having the disadvantage of never being able to sleep because of being a vampire. Although he couldn't sleep, he rather enjoyed the steady heart beat of a fast asleep Ichigo in his grasp.

PHEW! HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK A LOOOOOOONG TIME! Sorry for making you guys wait! D: I feel feally bad for that. REALLLLY bad. I just had competition and guess what...

Hichigo: You lost? *le gasp* OH NO! Poor Ria~!  
>Me: *death glare* NO I did not lose. I won thank you very much! *raises hands triumphantly*<br>Ichigo: *hugs from behind and whispers seductively* Congratulations, Ria~...  
>Me: *shivers from action* Th-thanks...<br>Hichigo: AWWW! D: Ichi-Chan, why don't you hug me like that?  
>Ichigo: Because your not the one being congratulated.<br>Hichigo: Oh? Heh heh heh, we'll see about that!  
>Ichigo: *jaw drop* No! I won't do it again! I need time to heal from last time!<br>Me: Wait now, how the hell did this new sex scene start! I didn't put this in the script! Or even the author's note! Hichigo! Stop-  
>Hichigo: Too late for that Ria-Sama!<br>Ichigo: *runs away* NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo!  
>Me: Ahem...anyways. Continuing onward, I'm posting this now while I still have time, so you guys can read it where ever you guys are in the world. For those who can't read English, sorry but your missing out on some fantastic stuff! :D :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise?

~_ Little Red Strawberry _~

Me: *sigh* I know that I haven'y been posting lately, and I feel kind of bad for that. So, in this chapter, and the next ones that are soon to be posted, I'll find more time to post :D So please be patient! In the mean time, please rea-  
>Hichigo: Wait. I need to tell you something.<br>Me: *is surprised* I didn't know you had anything to say. (Even towards me)  
>Hichigo: *looks down* Well I wanted to say that I'm sorry.<br>Me: *is confused* Huh?  
>Hichigo: *blushes* W-well I'm sorry for having my sex scenes after for you to clean up. I know that I should be loving it, but knowing that your a really amazing person I feel like a douchebag for it. So...<br>Me: *is amazed* Hichigo...  
>Hichigo: *blushes deeper* I-I'm sorry! There I said it! Geez!<br>Me: *kisses him on the cheek* Thank you~. And your apology is accepted!  
>Hichigo: Y-your welcome... *looks away* Anyways, start reading.<p>

Birds and small noises were heard in the approached morning of Sunday as the sun started to brightly filter and cut through the imense darkness of what was the night. As the small cottage which was owned, disowned and conqured, all was still. There were two occupants in the cottage. One, being a pale albino and the other...being a pulsing human being. Why the difference? Because that specific albino was a vampire. But not a recent vampire. But a 200 year old vampire. The human was only 17 years old, but such youth shouldn't go to waste.

Moving along, the vampire albino felt quite blissful about what happened yesterday night. He could still see the innocent boy underneath him moaning and gasping his name.

"Hichigo...Hichigo...Hichigo...Hichigo~! A-aah! Hichigo~!"

Nearly fainting from the all to real thought about the human, the albino vampire, Hichigo Shirosaki went to see his occupant which was currently asleep. Being a vampire wasn't easy, especially during the day time. Letting the very little light that shimmered through the window guide him, Hichigo stalked closely to the couch. Softening his gaze, he stared contently at the human infront of him. Blazing orange hair even in this light fell softly around the heart shaped face, smooth sun-kissed skin and slightly parted lips was all he could make out from the darkness he was nearly surrounded in.

Leaning down, Hichigo's long marble white hair fell forward, sliding off of the shirtless torso of the older male. The orangette was sleeping, the relaxed and blissful expression touching the albino. Smiling warmly at the fast asleep strawberry, Hichigo stroked his slender fingers through orange treases, and allowing his hands to wander down the soft face of the handsome teen.

_So kawaii..._

Hichigo thought as he leaned down closer to the teen. The orangette shifted in his sleep, so he was laying on his back. The feeling of watching loving eyes were surprisingly relaxing to him, so just to be nice, he let the pair of eyes have a better view of him.

Hichigo caressed Ichigo's cheek, slowly moving his cool hands down his long neck and down into the dip in between both collar bones. Such soft curves and lines on this sun-kissed body, vivid colors just blooming everywhere. Especially on his high cheek bones when the orangette blushes... Blushing unconciously himself, Hichigo half-liddedly stared at the teen, gently kissing smooth plush lips.

_Ichigo...my Ichigo..._

"Mm...nngh..."__

Ichigo sighed in content at the small action, leaning upward to make it a little bit more of a kiss. Hichigo didn't mind the movement, therefore he deepened the kiss, not having to add his addictive tongue in everytime. Moaning softly, Ichigo openned his eyes wryily, amber brown eyes looking up at the older man tiredly. The sun was now just barely peeking over the horizin, stray rays of light flooding into every place that it could get into. Now being able to see just slightly, Hichigo smiled into the kiss and snaked his hand down Ichigo's front, smirking as the strawberry gasped. Parting to breath, Hichigo said in a low and seductive tone,

"Good morning, Strawberry-Chan~..."

Ichigo smiled softly from the cute nickname and replied sleepily,

"Good morning, Seme~..."

Finishing his greeting with a small yawn, Ichigo touched Hichigo's cheek gently while still looking up into those beautiful gold on black eyes. Gliding his fingers through the small spikes of hair that were softly formed at the roots of Hichigo's hair. Ichigo smiled, his new seme being so gentle with him, especially because of him being a vampire. To be completely honest, Ichigo didn't think that this would actually happen between them, but he sure is glad that it did. Who would've thought that he was so good a sex?

Speaking of sex, Ichigo's body felt SOOO heavy from last night's events that he felt like lead. But that doesn't really matter...now.

"So why are you up so early Hichi?"

Ichigo asked playing with the soft snow white hair. Hichigo smiled as well leaning down for a sugar sweet kiss.

"I wasn't up early at all. Vampires don't sleep at all. So I just watched over you ALL night long~"

Ichigo felt a little creeped on the inside, with the thoughts of: "_Oh god! He was really watching over me while I slept? Kind of creepy..." ._ Although, Ichigo just smiled softly on the bright side of it, the small act of protectiveness was a act of kindness.

"Aww thank you. Did anyone try to harm me while I slept?"

Ichigo joked as he chuckled softly, kissing Hichigo gently afterwards. Hichigo kissed back, grinning devilishly before he spoke.

"No one did. Although, dirty thoughts of last night's event went through my mind. Heh heh heh."

Ichigo pouted a little, knowing the dark side of the 200 year old vampire was and still practically is perverted.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Ichigo sarcastically said. He still knew that he was joking, but with Hichigo, how could he not take him seriously? Hichigo ran his fingers through Ichigo's warm hair, his scent drifting into his nostrils. But it wasn't his regualr scent, but his blood. Hichigo was fighting back the temptation to do the same thing that he did when he first finally got to get close to Ichigo, but the montrous side of him was demanding the thirst.

"Ichigo, we should do something today. Just me and you. Alone~"

Just by saying that sent illusionistic thoughts into Ichigo's mind, basically all of the dirty thought that could and practically would happen.

_Oh god. What will it be?_

Ichigo thought sitting up to formally talk to the albino, Ichigo wrapped the provided blanket that Hichigo thoughtfully brought around himself.

"Oh? and what will we do exactly?"

Hichigo smiled and kissed Ichigo's forehead.

"Thats a secret. But first, you'll have to have a bath."  
>"Oh! That would be lovely!"<p>

Ichigo happily said, his chocolate brown eyes showing his brightness. Despite how early it was, it seemed that Ichigo always had the energy. As Ichigo went upstairs with a provided towel from Hichigo, he went into the bathroom and closed the door preparing the bath tub. Two faucets were placed side by side with a red cap and a blue cap, indicating which was hot and cold. As Ichigo turned the hot water cap, ice cold water poured quickly from the tap, having no intention on becoming warmer. Ichigo yelped, having ice cold water on your bare hand not being the most pleasant thing in the world. Especially in the morning.

Ichigo turned the cold tap and boiling hot water came out of it. Ichigo didn't have to touch it to know that it was hot. The dangerous steam that floated upwards from it looked just as convincing.

_Oh Obaa-san. You were so forgetful sometimes._

Ichigo thought gently smacking his forehead. Switching the caps to the rightful place, he very carefully began to start the bath. Filling the tub to a 3/4 way, Ichigo just stepped in easily while letting the towel slid right off his sexy body. Slowly lowering himself into the hot water, Ichigo soon became comfortable and sighed in content. But then heard Hichigo say from dowstairs:

"HEY ICHIGO! DO YOU NEED HELP BATHING?"

Ichigo got slightly irritated, knowing damn well that the perverted old vampire wanted to do more than bath him. Ichigo yelled back in reply,

"NO THANK YOU!"

And with that, he could've sworn that he heard a disappointed groan come from downstairs.

_So immature..._

Ichigo thought.

After Ichigo bathed, he openned the door to the short hallway and began his decent back downstairs. Steam coiled around him, still vaporizing off of the muscled body of the teen. Walking downstairs, Ichigo could basically feel the hungry pair of eyes on him as he reached the end of the stairs, knowing that the albino was giving him lustrous looks. Blushing a little, Ichigo was glad that he had the towel around his waist, so that only his upper torso was showing.

Hichigo was indeed giving him lustrous looks, the still wet body of the sun-kissed teen being sexier than ever. The water droplets still rolled down from his pecs and also down his abs, down to the soon to be volcanic member that he owned in his lower half... Nearly having a nosebleed, the albino contained himself because since he has black blood, that would just make everything at it utmost awkwardest. Anyways, returning back ot the main topic, Ichigo used the spare towel the Hichigo just so happened to have again to dry the top half of him.

After finishing, Ichigo started getting dress, now being able ot find the lost and abandoned clothes that he threw across the room in the now fully lit room. Gathering his belongings together, he finally noticed that Hichigo was already dressed. Ichigo shrugged as he pulled on his tight pants, the skin tight shirt that followed being a little bit more roomier than the pants. Lastly putting on his black cloak, Ichigo finished with his boots.

"Well, I'm ready. And I see that you are."

Ichigo said dusting off his clothes a little while glancing at Hichigo. Hichigo looked at the dressed body lustily, just the thought of what he knew lied underneath turned him on.

"Aah, before we go, I think you should eat."  
>"Oh! Nearly forgot. I can make something quick."<p>

With that said, Ichigo went into the kitchen and bought out a clean pan from the cupboard, a couple of eggs and saw a package of fresh bacon. Before he started, he turned back to Hichigo and asked,

"Hey Hichigo! Would you like some eggs and bacon?"

Hichigo could've said no, but eggs and bacon were too delicious to turn down, even for a vampire. Smiling he relpied,

"That would be lovely."

Quickly working, Hichigo snuck up behind Ichigo and hugged his waist, kissing and sucking softly at the strawberry's soft neck.

"You smell fantastic, Strawberry-Chan~"

Ichigo couldn't help but blush and try to stay focused, not wanting the eggs to burn from the albino's own fault. Gulping hard to get rid of his small blush, Ichigo cleared his throat afterwards.

"Th-thank you."

Hichigo's pale hands wandered over the slender curve of Ichigo's waist, curling front ward and teasing the fabric that clung tightly to the orangette's torso. Moving his hands up underneath, the heat from the shower still lingered on the sun-kissed skin.

"Mmm...and a great cook too."  
>"Oh this is nothing. You should see my s-sister when she cooks. But thanks for the complime- Aah! Hi-Hichigo stop!"<p>

Hichigo was currently reaching down Ichigo's pants with his left hand while his right went upwards to wander over the owned skin. Massaging the sensitive slit with his thumb pad slowly, he nibbled at the exposed part of the orangette's neck.

"Sorry, I just can't stop touching you."

After he finished, Ichigo shuddered at his cold touch as he tried to focus on not causing a fire with breakfast.

"H-Hichigo, I-I'm cook-king. Stop."  
>"But I already have my meal in front of me. Your body is my food and your blood,"<p>

Hichigo paused slightly enlarging his fangs. Ichigo shivered at the hiss they made on his skin.

"is my drink."

Hichigo bit into the tender flesh, Carefully sucking at the rich blood. The sweet taste of copper was slick on his tongue tainting the pale blue color to a semi-dark purple. Ichigo moaned loudly, the pleasure that soon came over him could only be expressed in his voice which flowed deliciously into the vampire's ears. Hichigo continued teasing and massaging Ichigo's member, but stopped soon after his short fill. Hichigo kissed his bite gingerly, bringing his hands back around his strawberry's waist.

"I'm addicted to you, Ichigo."

Ichigo panted heavily for a couple minutes, Hichigo taking his blood very carefully almost drained his energy. But what Hichigo actually injected afterwards was his venom. Not to turn Ichigo into a vampire, but to regulate his blood after he fed. So techinically he was making sure Ichigo would reproduce more red blood cells after a feeding. Ichigo felt his member throb strongly now, but knowing after a couple of minutes of so it would die down.

"Hichigo, warn me next time you suck my blood. Remember our first encounter? I don't want that happening again."

Hugging Ichigo apologeticly, the vampire turned Ichigo's face and said against his lips,

"I'll remember. Sorry."

And finished with a soft kiss. Now that breakfast was ready, Hichigo did the courtiousy of bringing out the plates and utilities and setting the table. It didn't take long for Hichigo was using his incredible speed to set the table in a flash. Sitting down and the four seated table directly in front of each other, Ichigo served both himself and the vampire evenly. 3 sliced of thick bacon with 2 sunny-side-up eggs. No other way to describe the classic but damn good breakfast.

"Itadakimasu."  
>"Itadakimasu."<p>

After saying a small blessing, Ichigo started eating quite contently but Hichigo on the other hand was rather...confused? But why? Ichigo glanced at him with a imaginary sweat drop, for this was the first time that he has ever seen the albino confused. 

"Err...Hichigo, why do you look so confused for?"

Ichigo asked with slight confusion himself. Hichigo looked up to Ichigo and sighed.

"I don't know what to start with first."

_Oh God. He's stressing over what to start eating first?_

Ichigo thought still making the sweat drop roll. Then Hichigo got into the whole order of how to eat things and how he was taught this while he was still alive.

"You know Ichigo, when I was still alive, we had a order of eating things. But it seems that I have forgotten them. Oh goodness! That's a bad thing~!"

Ichigo stared at Hichigo for a moment then chuckled. But then it turned into a soft laugh. Then it totally changed into a crying fit of laughter.

"Oh Hichigo. It doesn't matter what you eat first. Just as long as it fits your taste, and feel blissful afterwards."

Hichigo thought over Ichigo's words over and over, replaying the last sentence over and over. __

_"...just as long it fits your taste, and feel blissful afterwards..."  
><em>  
>Then Hichigo grinned seductively and leaned forward, getting awefully close to Ichigo face. Toying with his chin, Hichigo said in the same tone as his grin.<p>

"Then what if the first thing I eat and feel blissful from is you~"

In an Instant Ichigo went cherry red and looked away. Finding it cute to have the strawberry blush a totally different color, Hichigo went back to his seat inticipating a smack to the face.

"Hichigo! I swear that I'm going to kill you!"  
>"Oh you know I love you Ichigo~..."<br>"Hmph, lies."

After breakfast finished, Ichigo quickly washed the dishes and put them away.

"Alright now. I'm ready for whatever the surprise is. I'm fresh, clean, have already eaten and most of all clothed."  
>"Alright now. We have to go outside for this."<p>

Walking out of the door, Hichigo closed the door behind him and walked down the steps with Ichigo infront of him. The sun shone down on both of them wit hthe clear blue sky above them. Although the dark trees surrounded them, a sense of privacy and security was nothing to fight over.

"Alright lets go."

Hichigo said grabbing Ichigo's hand. Ichigo slightly blushed, being the first time Hichigo has ever grabbed his hand like this. Hichigo lead them through the gnarled branches and stubborn trees, swiftly weaving through the complicated parts. Ichigo was a little surprised at how he could navigate his way so effortlessly, but not in the same sense for he probably lived here ever since...well ever.

Now being out of the forest, the golden plain layed out before them like a endless ocean of glimmering sunlight. Hichigo stopped and turned to face Ichigo, having a serious but light expression.

"Ichigo, do you trust me?"

Ichigo blinked for a quick second, bewild by the silly question.

"Why do you ask Hichigo?"  
>"Just tell me. Do you trust me?"<p>

Ichigo sighed inwardly, but smiled softly and softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes. Yes I do trust you."

Also sighing himself, Hichigo wrapped his arms around his waist firmly and nudged Ichigo's forehead with his own.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. You better hold on tight."  
>"What wah-"<p>

Ichigo had no time to even ask what the hell was going on right after he got confused once more, for he was already clinging to Hichigo for his dear life. Hichigo then leapt into the air, the advancing altitude increasing with every push that he did once his speed slowed. Ichigo clamped his eyes shut, not even daring to look down. He wrapped his legs around Hichigo's waist, also tightly embracing Hichigo's torso. Hichigo nearly giggled from the action, thinking of how cute Ichigo could be. Still keeping his eyes shut, Ichigo yelled as loud as he could,

"Hichigo what the hell? I knw oyour a vampire and all but this is insane!"

Hichigo's grip never left Ichigo's waist, still being firm and convicing enough to not let him fall. Smiling softly, Hichigo leaned in close to Ichigo's ear while slowing down and standing still.

"Ichigo, just open you eyes."

Very slowly and hesitantly, Ichigo gripped Hichigo's coat collar and openned his eyes, slightly surprised at the stillness in the air. Trusting Hichigo, he was the first thing to look at.

"See? It's not so bad."

Feeling a lump of nervousness form in his throat, Ichigo just gripped Hichigo even more.

"Eeeehh...I don't like it. I don't wanna fall!"

Ichigo moaned worriedly.

_Oh Ichigo your so kawaii_.

Hichigo thought to himself.

"Oh and how are you just standing here on thin air? And how the hell did you get us up here?"  
>"Well, you see vampires can have a varied abilities. Mine are defying gravity, strength and speed. And truly its all that I need, same with every vampire."<br>"Well then...that explains almost everything. No wonder I show up at my house so fast."  
>"Try standing."<p>

The expression that Ichigo had when Hichigo said this was so cute and hilarious that Hichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"  
>"Oh Ichigo. Your so kawaii. But you never know until you try. Don't worry, I got you."<br>"O-ok."

Ichigo detatched himself from Hichigo and hesitantly placed his feet down, trusting Hichigo. Feeling his feet sturdily land on whatever he was standing on, he exhaled shakily and smiled a little. Hichigo held his hand as they began to slowly walk, first at a suitable speed to Ichigo's comfort, then after a while it was like Ichigo was on the ground. He didn't even notice the difference anymore.

"Hey Hichigo! Let's have a race! No super speed!"  
>"Hn, okay. The rules will be that if either one of us loses then you have strip."<br>"Don't get cocky now Hichigo. Fine then. Your on!"

Conviently there were only a couple clouds in the sky, so choosing where to start and finish was pretty easy. The distance between the two clouds were about 50 or so meters, being a short race.

"Alright. Ready. Set...GO!"

Running with a great start, Ichigo laughed and smiled widely at the adrenaline, but Hichigo was only a step behind him. Ichigo was so close to finishing he could basically taste the moisture from the finishing cloud. Why oh why does he have to be so clutsy? OH why oh why?

_NO! DAMNIT ICHIGO! WHY?_

Tripping and temporarily losing his balance, it was enough time for Hichigo to get ahead of him and win. Face palming himself frustratedly, Hichigo just smirked and did a small happy dance.

"OH Ichigo~ Remember the deal..."  
>"Oh god...no... But a deal's a deal..."<p>

Hichigo sat down with his legs outstretched and stared interestedly at Ichigo as he started to strip, first starting with the torso. Beginning with his cloak, he slipped it off and waited a second to catch his windswept breath. Taking off his shirt slowly, the slow exposure of his sun-kissed abs were played in a slow motion picture. Hichigo bit his bottom lip lustily, the sight of his uke Ichigo strip teasing for him was sexier than hell.

Stopping from his strip, Ichigo couldn't help but blush from the slight embarassment. Thank god it wasn't windy or cold outside or else he wouldn't have done this.

"Well, I stripped for you...happy now?"

Standing up and walking towards Ichigo, Hichigo kissed Ichigo and smiled.

"Yes very..."  
>"N-now what?"<p>

Ichigo studdered. Hichigo stared at the topless body of the strawberry while loving the cute studder.

"I think that I should bring you home. Remember yesterday when you suddenly left? I bet you family and friends are worried about you."  
>"Oh...right I remember."<p>

_That was the same day that I had sex with him..._

Remembering this caused him to blush a crimson, the memory being still too fresh.

_So kawaii...  
><em>  
>Hichigo thought while Ichigo blushed. After a minute or so, Ichigo got dressed and held onto Hichigo again while he hovered down to the ground.<p>

"Oh that's right! Thank you!"

Ichigo said kissing Hichigo gently. Returning the kiss, Hichigo hugged Ichigo after they parted.

"Your welcome~"

Hichigo soon brought him home and said his goodbye, remembering to kiss Ichigo before he left. Ichigo sighed contently, the whole defying gravity thing setting a great tone for his day. Now to explain why he just ran off yesterday and to explain why he never came back will be a challenge.

"Oh god help me."

Ichigo groaned and walked inside. A pair of dark brown eyes stared piercingly at Ichigo, demanding the youth forcefully.

"Damnit I want him."

The owner of such dark eyes growled from clenched teeth. The sound of urgency and greed clearly struck in the low octave of his voice, clearly stating on how much he wanted him.

"Its all that wretched albino's fault. I'm going to have to get rid of him some how...Wait."

He paused grinning evily.

"You. Come here."

A tall blue haired man flashed behind him, bowing respectfully.

"Yes sir."  
>"I have a new mission for you. Kill the vampire, Hichigo Shirosaki."<p>

Bowing again, the blue haired man smirked.

"As you wish, Aizen-dono."  
>"Now begone, Grimmjow!"<p>

Me: LE GASP! ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ! HOE CAN I EVER SAY HOW MUCH I'M SORRY! D:  
>Ichigo: Well, you can't really because I'm pretty sure that everyone's pissed off at you.<br>Me: I know that but I feel really bad about it!  
>Hichigo: Why? Just because you ditched the story for a good month or so and then began writing to only say that your sorry? Hm, yeah there's no way to say your sorry.<br>Ichigo: Damnit Hichigo stop being mean!  
>Hichigo: *Looks down* Yes sir...<br>Ichigo: Hn, I like that. I'll reward you later~... Anyways, Ria, I'm pretty sure that they don't hate you. Although, Hichigo and I have been totally unemployed because of this, so you'll make up for it by paying overtime. :D  
>Me: *sighs* Fine. Readers, please forgive me for the total ditch of the story. I did not mean to leave it for so long. I will say that I have had writers block and shit happens in that month. I am terribly sorry with all of my heart. I still love you guys and I really really really really really really REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY mean it. So...apology hug? And ot mention, that its about to go down soon in the chapters, preferably chapter 7 or 8. So look into it guys!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Fight

~_ Little Red Strawberry_~  
>Chapter 7<p>

Me: I-I don't o-own Bleach-h...  
>Ichigo: Why are you so nervous for?<br>Me: *looks at Ichigo with watery eyes* BECAUSE ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!  
>Ichigo: Wait, what do you mean?<br>Hichigo: *walks in with kick ass battle armour and his handy dandy Tensa Zangetsu* Alright, I'm ready for this.  
>Ichigo: Ria your not serious...<br>Me: *quivers* Don't you remember in the last chapter? I put in that Gr-Grimmjow had the mission to kill Hichigo from Aizen and that he wants you...like WANTS WANTS you...  
>Ichigo and Hichigo: WHAT THE FUCK?<br>Ichigo: Ria why would you try to pair me with him?  
>Hichigo: Why would you try to kill me? D: D: D:<br>Me: I-I didn't mean it! Oh I love you guys really! But Knowing you Hichigo, you would kick ass anyways~! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE MEH!  
>Ichigo and Hichigo: *silence* *looks up after a minute* *glomps me*<br>Hichigo: Alright, fine. Your forgiven.  
>Ichigo: But your going to pay even more this time.<br>Me: Wha- I mean, ok. (Although I'm almost damn near broke) Anyways, read onwards...  
>Aizen: Oh Ichigo~<br>Ichigo: *death glare* Fuck off Aizen  
>Aizen: Oh he's so cute~!<p>

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Before you sit down at this table explain why you weren't home yesterday!"

Oh no. This is exactly what he thought would happen. Ichigo had to say something, because he can't lie to his father. He didn't want to say everything such as him being homosexual, had sex the first time, he knows and fell in love with a vampire. Sighing deeply, Ichigo thought for a quick second of how he was going to explain.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't home yesterday dad...Yuzu, Karin. But I had so go somewhere. It was...urgent. I'll apologize later to my friends and-"  
>"I don't really care at this point about your friends. I still want to know why you wouldn't at least tell us what you were doing. We were so worried about you Ichigo."<p>

Ichigo choked on his interrupted sentence and hung his head slightly. He felt a little guilty for not saying anything, and he didn't deny that it was his fault. He felt his father's strong hand grip his shoulder firmly, as if trying to prove a point.

"Look up at us son. Do not hang your head as if you are being belittled for this mistake. You are my son and it is my job to tell you these things so you can learn from your mistakes. Remember, a mistake isn't a mistake until you learn from it. What you did is in the past. Now remember for the future. Do you understand?"

Ichigo looked up under gentle instruction and found it rather hard to not look down again. Having your father pass judgement on you is almost like you were in court getting judged by the judge his/herself. Looking at his father then glancing to see both of his sisters looking at him worriedly, was a heart-warming sort of feeling, but it wasn't surprising for it was a family thing to be worried for your loved ones.

"Yes, I understand."

Smiling softly, Isshin placed his hand on back and steered him gently to the table.

"That's good, now let's eat."

Sitting down to have the same breakfast that he had earlier, Ichigo smiled a little at being forgiven. Yuzu served him along with Karin and her father, sitting down last. Not soon after they started, Ichigo's father swallowed a mouthful of eggs to ask a question.

"So Ichigo what type of buisness did you have at this 'place' where you went?"

Ichigo also swallowed his mouthful, clearing his throat to answer.

"Hm? Oh it was just a little visit. I had to ask a couple things along with them asking about things themselves."

Lies. It was a lie he told, but he couldn't say anything. Isshin looked suspicious for a second, but trusting his son, he let it go.

"Oh? What visit was this with?"  
>"Hm...it was with Obaa-san but something happened..."<p>

Now Isshin was intereseted in this now. With anything happenening to his deceased wife's mother, he had to worry about her well being. Leaning in a bit closer to Ichigo, Isshin's serious expression set deadly on his face.

"What happened?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, but cleared his throat again to rid the slight nervousness that swelled in his throat.

"E-er, well I'm not sure if I should say this..."  
>"Please tell me Ichigo. I need to know what happened to her."<br>"Well she...passed on...unexpectedly. But to be honest I've kept this on my mind for a while now..."

Isshin was shocked, along with Yuzu and Karin, for their beloved Obaa-san just died so suddenly without warning. Denial was the best thing that could be mustered out of Isshin voice, his charcoal black eyes wide with surprise.

"Ichigo, please tell me that is not true. Please son."

Ichigo just wanted to disappear, wishing that he would've never brought up the topic. EVER. Looking down again in shame, Ichigo couldn't help but feel guilty again.

"I'm sorry Dad..."

After a minute of long silence, not even the soft breath of everyone in the room could be heard. Soon after, Isshin stood up and had a dark look in his eyes. Sadness and shock weren't there anymore, but instead was replaced with something else that Ichigo couldn't understand. But for one thing, it was cold-blooded.

"Breakfast is over. I'll be going out."

Ichigo looked at him apologetically and guiltily, if only his glance could say and express how sorry he was. Isshin returned a ice-cold glance and walked out the house slamming the door behind him. Ichigo sat in his chair staring at the door, trying hard to think of what was going through his father's mind. Yuzu and Karin also stared at Ichigo, but with sympathy. Karin got up cleared her plate and walked out of the room, going back to her room. Yuzu, following her sister, decided to clean the house to rid her mind of the events that just happened. Ichigo on the other hand, he had to also dwell in his room for as long as he possibly could.

Ichigo ran up the stairs and closed the door tightly behind him, face planting onto the bed. He then slowly curled up on his side, hugging a pillow. He didn't want to be disturbed, not now at least. He still had to explain everything to his friends, let alone his father.

_Damnit it's all my fault! I shouldn't have said anything about this at all! Why couldn't I just have thought things more clearly!_

Before Ichigo even knew it, he had already begun to cry. It was normal to cry, but to him, crying over such things was useless. Yet he was doing it anyways.

"W-what...? I'm crying. Oh that's just wonderful."

Ichigo whispered sarcastically. Wiping his tears, he kept thinking about all of the things that he shoudl've done until he stressed himself so much that he fell asleep. A couple hours later, he woke up by the sound of his door opening.

"What do you want Yuzu, Karin? I don't want to be disturbed right now."  
>"Well then Ichigo, I didn't know even big boys like you cry...hn."<p>

Ichigo look at the doorway in a instant before piercing cold lips were pressed aginst his, chocolate brown eyes staring at the unexpected and awefully familiar person standing there.

_What the...? _

Ichigo thought quickly while he pushed the figure away. It was suddenly dark in his room, just so he couldn't make out the face of the figure.

"Who the hell are you?"

Ichigo hissed wiping his mouth. The figure grinned, the kiss being the first step to capturing his prey.

"Aww, You don't remember me Ichigo? That's really painful to hear Strawberry-Chan."  
>"W-wait...Don't tell me y-your...!"<p>

The figure grinned even more, loving Ichigo's fiesty attitude. Moving fast, the figure pulled Ichigo off of his bed and threw him to the ground. Binding Ichigo's hands behind his back, the manly figure leaned down closer to him, whispering sedutively in his ear.

"You will me mine Ichigo. Even if I have to force you to."  
>"Wha-what! No! A-aahhh..."<p>

Ichigo forcefully moaned at the sudden hands that were touching his front. The owner of those hands stared lustily at Ichigo, smirking at his moans.

"That's right. Submit to me..."  
>"N-no..."<p>

Ichigo said. Ichigo struggled underneath him, trying desperately to get free from this freak. Turning Ichigo on his back, the figure's face was slightly visible from the dull light that shone through the door and from the window. Gasping at the face that he can finally put to the name, Ichigo's eyes widened once more.

"Aizen you bastard! I'll kill you I swear-"

Ichigo stopped in mid sentence after he got punched brutally in the stomach, the pain making him black out. The named Aizen looked down at the soon to be his Ichigo and grinned devilishly. Trailing his index fingers down his cheek, Aizen leaned close and kissed Ichigo again, yet softly and gently. Tracing his lips with his tongue, Aizen whispered against his lips,

"You will be mine. And you submit yourself to me whether you like it or not."

Hichigo was walking briskily down a irritatingly bright corridor, the flame torches lined tightly together showing light down the long hall. He had buisness to take care of with the vampire branch, and it wasn't something to have a nice conversation about.

"Tch, damn rats. Getting their filthy paws on everything."

Hichigo muttered under his breath and kept walking. Soon he came across a large oak door, a handle carefully and quite beautifully engraved even enough to match the craftmanship of the door. Hichigo grasped the handle, turning it noiselessly then stepping inside closing the door behind him. At a round hollow table sat 7 vampires, around the same age as him. Tier Halibell, Coyote Stark, Ichimaru Gin, Barragan, Szayel Aporro Grantz, Nnoritra Gilga, and Yammy.

They all wore the traditional white and black underlined uniform, looking similar to a shikakusho. Although, the appearance differed in some ways. For a huge difference, the material was expensive and smoother, almost silky. The uniform differed to their own tastes, being made especially to their liking. For example, Tier Halibell's uniform is a half cut, just barely being able to fit her over-sized breasts. Grimmjow was another exeption, likiing to have his uniform shirt open with nothing underneath.

Continuing onward, Tier looked at Hichigo with a disdained glance.

"Your 2 minutes late Hichigo. This meeting was supposed to start strictly at 10:00 A.M."  
>"I know that. I apologize for it."<br>"That's enough. Let's start the meeting."

Stark said professonally. Three parchments of paper sat neatly infront of everyone, all saying the same thing. The title gave away the topic of today's meeting, and set everyone on edge.

**Insignificant Blood Banking**

What the hell was that suppose to mean? That there wasn't enough blood in the vault? How is that even possible? Hichigo rested his chin on his knuckles, looking at the further details as Gin began to speak.

"Fellow Vampires, over the last centuries our blood bank has always been full thanks to your dedication to keeping up to date about your kills. Lord Aizen and myself thank you greatly for your efforts. However, problems in the levels of blood taken are becoming quite a serious matter."

Looking up from his sheet of paper, Hichigo glanced around the room at the other vampires, knowing damn well that there was something wrong about this. Concentrating on Gin, knowing the snake of a man had something he had something that he was hiding.

"The main reason why Lord Aizen isn't here today at this important meeting, is because he brought it upon himself to look for some people to drain and put into the Blood Bank. Now here's a quick question. Please answer honestly. Who in the past couple of months has been taking blood out of the bank?"

Hichigo knew that he has taken a few pints of blood from the bank, but not enough to cause this. His feeding schedule is not as ravenous as the others are. Hichigo's would be to feed every 5 weeks at the most. On some days his hunger would have a outrage unexpectedly, but even then he was still tightly regualted. Tier admitted by saying that she took 8 pints, Stark saying that he took 6, Szayel saying that he took 9 and surprisingly, Yammy only taking 4, while Barragan taking 11. Lastly Nnoritra taking 9 as well. Adding that altogether, that was 47 pints of blood taken from the bank along with Hichigo's withdrawl. So that altogether would be around maybe 52 pints taken. And knowing Gin, Gin would probably pull some strings and take even more than Barragan.

This was a lot of blood, saying that the human body had only 3 pints of blood. Wait, Aizen went out to look for someone to drain and disposit into the Blood Bank? Hichigo got up in a instant, knowing in a heartbeat that Aizen would target Ichigo. Maybe not for his blood, for a twisted reason. All 7 vampires turned their attention to Hichigo, for it was a strict rule that no one left before the meeting was officially over. Barragan coughed harshly then weezed, his ripe old age straining his health as a vampire.

"Hichigo, where do you think you're going? The meetings not- hack! Cough! Cough! Ahem. Over yet."  
>"I know that Barragan-San. But I need to be going somewhere. I have buisness to attend to besides here."<br>"Shirosaki, you know it is against the rules to be leaving."  
>"Yammy, understnad the words I am speaking. I need to leave."<br>"Let him go, he's irritating me."

Stark included waving his hand then glancing his ash grey eyes in the opposite direction. Getting irritated himself, Hichigo's gold on black eyes twitched and darkened for a quick second, his fangs beginning to show. Stark annoyed him just as much as he did and for no apparent reason.

"Watch your tongue Stark, or I'll rip out myself."  
>"Hn, I want to see you try."<p>

Not wasting anymore time, Hichigo left not even waiting for Gin's approval. Flashing down the hall and out the entrance doors, Hichigo began to run towards Karakura Town.

_Aizen you bastard, you better have not layed a finger on Ichigo!_

Hichigo thought running as fast as he could. He hoped and for the first time prayed that Ichigo would be safe. Aizen was strong, not as capable as Hichigo, but very strong. Reaching the gates of Karakura, Hichigo slowed down as he ran normally in, not caring for all of the judgmental eyes that stared at his albino skin. He panted heavily as he approached Ichigo's house, knocking urgently on the door. Waiting a minute for it to open, he expected Ichigo himself but his youngest sister Yuzu answered instead.

Sighing inwardly, Hichigo asked politely with a nice smile,

"Hello. Are you Ichigo's sister?"

Yuzu was a little shocked at the strange white color of his skin at first, but not being a judgemental person, she smiled back and answered.

"Yes! Yes I am."  
>"Aah, I knew you were. Do you know where Ichigo is?"<br>"Yes I do. He is upstairs in his room. Would you like me to call for him?"  
>"Oh no no. That's fine. Can I come in and get him myself?"<p>

A little surprised to hear the slight urgency in his voice, Yuzu nodded and let him past. Hichigo was glad that his sister was a kind as she was, letting him in besides his obsurd request. Knowing exactly where Ichigo's room was, Hichigo raced up the stairs skipping two at a time. Finding Ichigo's room across the hall form his fathers and his two sisters, Hichigo openned the door to Ichigo's room hoping the owner to be there. The room was unusually dark, seeing that the house was bright and filled with light which irritated his skin awefully.

"Ichigo. Ichigo are you here?"

Hichigo said softly, looking around the room. Openning the curtains that hung by the window, Hichigo's eyes widened to not see the orangette of his lover lying on his bed. Leaning against the window, Hichigo covered his mouth.

_Shit! He got here before me. _

Hichigo thought. He cursed himself and blamed himself for not being here earlier. But he honestly thought that Aizen would make his move later then sooner. Now Hichigo was determined to find Ichigo, and kill that bastard Aizen for taking Ichigo away from him.

"Ichigo I swear that I'll find you. And Aizen I promise that I'll kill you before you can lay another filthy finger on Ichigo."

With that said, Hichigo got his act toghether and went back downstairs. Yuzu was in the kitchen washing that morning's wares, cleaning the kitchen as well. Hichigo passed her and thanked her for letting him see Ichigo, making Yuzu blush a little from his manners.

"Oh your welcome. Please come by again!"

Hichigo left, closing the door behind him. Now walking down the street with a determination in his eyes, Hichigo set off to find his beloved. Turning corners and squeezing past alley ways, he had the feeling that someone was following him, being just a breaht away. Stopping and icily glancing behind him, he hissed,

"I know that your there. Come out and show yourself."

Silence ensued for a couple minutes, before a gust of movement came behind him. Turning around to face Grimmjow and his cocky attitude, Hichigo darkened his golden irises.

"How did you know it was me Hichigo? I thought that you were caught up in your little world of thinking about Ichigo."

Hichigo stayed silent, not liking the fact that he has to even talk to Grimmjow.

"Hn? Your not saying anything? What's this? You're usually so talkative! Why is that?"

Hichigo glared Grimmjow down, taking a step back and standing in his pose to fight. Grimmjow is always unexpected, making a move when you least expect it. Grimmjow grinned, his cerlean blue eyes gleaming with blood lust.

"You wouldn't just come up to me and say these things to my face Grimmjow. Someone sent you here, after me. Am I correct?"  
>"What do you mean? I just came here to have a 'friendly' quarrel with you...is all."<br>"It was Aizen wasn't it."

Hichigo didn't ask a question. It was a statement he knew well because Aizen hated him. And Hichigo hated Aizen.

"What? No, no. Of course not. But coming back on topic. Let's have a nice fight, alright? Rules are, only one person is going to live after this. Hn..."

Hichigo tensed in his pose, Waiting for Grimmjow to make the first move. After a intense minute, Grimmjow leapt forward and did indeed make the first strike, going straight for the stomach with a piercing blow. Dodging and flashing behind, Hichigo leapt back then dove forward again, seeing Grimmjow doing the same. They took each other head on, tackling and smashing brutally into each other.

Punches, kicks and fatal strikes to various parts of the body were placed in in the torso and abdomen, fresh blood and deep gashes showing how the fight went. Most of them were on Grimmjow, but even Hichigo had his share of wounds. They stood a couple meters apart from each other, panting heavily as blood pumped slowly from their cuts.

"Let's end this Grimmjow. Your wasting my time."  
>"Tch. I didn't even know you had time to waste, Hichigo."<p>

Hichigo growled in annoyance, spitting out a blob of black blood off to the side.

"I didn't honestly think that you would bring me to the point of me having to use this, Grimmjow. I thought this would be over by then."

Confusion crossed Grimmjow's tanned features, his interestingly styled sky blue hair beginning to fall lifelessly infront of his cerlean blue eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Hichigo raised out his hand parallel to the ground with his palm face down against it. Light liquified and shimmered in a small pool, a white hilt of a sword with pure white chains that were broken but stable dangling of the end. The sword was long, beautifully crafted, the snow white color bringing out the pureness within it. But it was deadly. Yes it was deadly. Grasping the hilt, Hichigo brought the sword to his side and swung it down. A shimmer for the light above glimmered against it's long blade, the smooth sharpness to the touch was incredible.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Never before has he seen a vampire with a weapon as a sword. He only thought that vampires only killed with their fangs. If only he could escape and tell Lord Aizen...in which he won't.

"Farewell, Grimmjow."

Hichigo said running forward and making a deep slash across Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow's breath hitched, the sharp metal slicing through his skin across his heart allowed blood to splatter everywhere, even across the snow white blade. Grimmjow gasped his last breaths before dying, landing face down of the cobble stone alley way. Hichigo brought his sword to his face then swung it down again, the motion causing the blood to splash off the blade. Soon afterwards the blade and the corpse of Grimmjow faded, drifting away in the slight breeze. Believe that the only way to kill a vampire is with a wooden stake? Lies. That isn't the only way to kill a vampire. Let alone holy water and Christian symbols, but a vampire can die just as much as a human can. Simple as that.

Hichigo walked away, the instant regeneration skill that he owned as well was healing his wounds instantaneously, so he could be ready to battle Aizen. Hichigo's long silver hair streamed silkily down his his back, being the last thing to leave the bloody scene before going to the next. Hichigo hasn' t fought another vampire in years, so this battle was a nice 'training' excercise to him. Now that he thought of things, he should've asked where Grimmjow would've reported to before he killed him so he would know where Aizen would be. There would only be two places to find Aizen. At the Vampire Mansion, or two...At Queen Rukia's Castle, underneath in the secret dungeon area.

Me: LE GASPS! I knew that you would kick ass Hichigo-kun~!  
>Hichigo: *flips hair back sexily* Grimmjow's defeat was inevitable anyways...hn...<br>Ichigo: Oh Hichigo! I nearly thought that you were going to die there for a second! *glomps Hichigo* I was so scared... *uke face*  
>Hichigo: Oh god- *nosebleed* Ichigo, your 'coming' with me.<br>Ichigo: Huh wha-? Ria, haaaaaaaaallllllppppp...! *Goes into my room*  
>Me: PHEW...I'm glad this chapter's over. I can't believe that I have to talk about Rukia again, I don't like her at all but I did mention her in the story and I ave to put her SOME where...<br>Rukia: Oh? What was that? *has spy hearing aid* You called my name? O.M.G! I'm FINALLY EMPLOYED! :D :D :D :D :D :D  
>Me: Calm the fuck down. I didn't want to mention you let alone your name again ever. I have to because I have to mention all characters I use at least twice. So Uryuu, Chad, Renji, Keigo, Kira and Ulquiorra, I'm going to make you guys mentioned to.<br>All six of them: Hurrah!  
>Ulquiorra: *seductive* Please use me again. I got lonely~...<br>Me: *NOSEBLEEDS* Oh don't worry, I'll 'use' you soon. Oh yeah, OI! SNOW WHITE! MAKE SURE THAT YOU CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF ALRIGHT!  
>Hichigo: *muffled behind door but yells anyways* OK!<br>Me and everyone else: REMEMBER, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Close

~_ Little Red Strawberry _~  
>Chapter 8<p>

Me: I don't own Bleach. Simply stated.  
>Hichigo: RIAAAAAAA~~! *glomps me unexpectedly*<br>Me: AACK! H-HICHIGO! HEY! Why are you crying?  
>Hichigo: *sniffles* I missed your black ass so much! Do you have any idea on how lonely I was?<br>Me: *surprised and concerned* Wait...what?  
>Hichigo: Since Ichigo is in Aizen's disgusting hands, I've been all by myself for all of this time. Its just like it was when I was in Ichigo's inner world. All alone with no one but myself. Ria, please promise me that your going to get him back. PLEASE!<br>Me: *sniffles and tears up* Oh Hichigo I'm so sorry that I included Aizen in the series! He's such an asshole! *hugs Hichigo and cries*  
>Both of us: *hugs each other and cries*<br>~~A MOMENT IF YOU PLEASE~~  
>Me: Alright, let's start the story. Fellow readers, *wipes tears away* lets get our beloved uke Ichigo back~!<p>

As Hichigo walked to the palace of Rukia and Byakua Kuchiki, many gaurds stood along the large pathway that lead up to the humungous set of stair that even then lead to the grand oak door. Hichigo kept his gaze low, his eyes hidden in his bangs. He could feel the gawking stares from the guards, the snow white skin of him being surprising. But that wasn't the only thing that he could feel. Hichigo felt the spiritual pressure of Aizen down far below the surface, along with the faint but relievingly strong pressure of his love, Ichigo. Hichigo's heart sank at the loneliness that he felt without Ichigo by his side, but soon that will all be over when he takes back what is rightfully his.

_Ichigo...Oh Ichigo please wait for me._

With that Hichigo hurried to the palace's grand oak doors. Once he reached the top, he pushed open the doors and stepped inside. Sure enough, Rukia sat perched on her throne blabbing away to her female servants about whatever she was talking about. Hichigo didn't like her one bit, and was glad that Ichigo felt the same way. Walking closer to her throne, Hichigo stopped a couple meters away from her throne and stared at her waiting for her attention. He had no inention on having a detailed conversation with her at all, but he needed to have access into the dungeons.

Bowing with empty respect, Hichigo heard the female sevants be dismissed. Knowing that Rukia was staring at him disdainfully, Hichigo waited for her approval.

"Stand up. Let me see your face."

Standing up straight, Hichigo looked at the princess. Rukia took a moment to look over his features, finding it that she rather have a attractive person to talk to than a rather ugly one. Being very vain, she fixed her hair and smiled.

"So strange you are with the snow white skin, but I'll let you pass, snow flake."

Rukia chuckled out loud. Hichigo was getting irritated already, not even spending more that 30 seconds with the girl. He contained himself from snapping at her nickname that she gave him, but instead laughed and tried and succeeded to cover his dislikes for her.

"Hm, yes indeed your majesty. I am strange with my snow white skin, but let's not let that be the topic of why I can here, if you please."

Suddenly interested in the importance in his tone, Rukia ushered him to continue, Hichigo nodded with a slight fake playfulness in his tone.

"I need to access your dungeons, you majesty. There is someone I need to...visit."

Princess Rukia was very surprised to hear that such a person would want to access the dungeons, especially someone with snow white skin. She thought of how disgusting the dungeons were, the green mold and slimey wet air, dank with death and the putrid smell of rats almost making her vomit. She couldn't visualize why someone so ''pure'' could go into the dungeons.

"I hear your reason, and I do permit access into the dungeons...only if your there to be apart of it."

Rukia said with a sly look on her face. Hichigo saw where this was going, seeing her nasty side begin to show. She wanted him to actually be in the dungeons, being a prisoner there for torture. But there were two types of torture...

"Your majesty, I only want to see someone down there. I only need your permission to go."

Immediately dropping the fake playfulness in his voice, and became very cold and flat. Staring at her with showing his abnormal eyes, he was forcing her to get the message. He then said while doing this,

"I don't like the way that your pushing things, your majesty. On these terms I don't think that this is the best way to see a visiter into the dungeons."

Rukia became very chilled, leaning back in her throne uncomfortably to get away from the hard stare. Being quick with her answer, she fully meant what she said.

"G-guards, please escort this young man to the dungeons. He needs to visit someone down there."

Smiling again with a pleased look, Hichigo glanced at her with a smirk and followed the two large guards infront of him down to the dungeons. Once down in the dungeons, the guards let Hichigo in front so that hw could continue with his ''visit'' watching the albino very closely. Seeing Hichigo stop suddenly, one of the men asked in his low depth of voice,

"Why have you stopped? There is no one here in the front parts of these dungeons. You must continue onward to see whoever it is you want to see."

The next gaurd joined into the first guard's input, also stating,

"Yes. These dungeons continue on for quite a bit, reaching further and deeper. More people and prisoners are there once you've reached deep enough. Let us go now."

Nudging Hichigo forward, Hichigo gave them a quick glare for them to back off. His glare almost literally said, 'Touch me again or you'll die.' Backing off from Hichigo from at least 10 feet, Hichigo continued onward. As the guards stated, there were more prisoners in the depths of this dungeon, the large stretch of rotten cells and mold lined walls stating it all. Cries of prisoners echoed on through the simple torch lit walls with the mold on them, the stench of ancient blood and flesh becoming revolting to the large guards. The stench did not bother Hichigo, for the years of blood bathing had no effect on his sense of smell.

Covering their nostrils from the deathly air, both guards were starting to become sick from the air. Noticing how Hichigo wasn't affected by this, on of the guards asked,

"Doesn't this air seem rotten to you? This place smells of death."

Hichigo stopped and turned, smiling. Puzzled, the guards looked at each other then Hichigo.

"Why so negative? I think this place smells wonderful. At least, in my opinion. Both of you probably think that I'm some freak with my skin tone right?"

Choking on their words, they gave him a honest glance. Hichigo had a wicked grin on his face, showing his enlarging fangs.

"Well, you thought correctly. Because a freak that I am!"

Hichigo flashed forwards and bit into the first guards neck, draining him dry quickly before devouring the second. The large figures of them both was excellent to regaining more strength, the much needed strength that would be required to defeat Aizen. Licking the excess blood that pooled on the corner of his mouth, Hichigo continued onwards into the depths of the dungeons, knowing it wasn't long before he faced the much hated, Shousuke Aizen.

In the mean time, our Ichigo Kurosaki began to stir within his unconcious mind.

__

_What the hell is going on? I feel so heavy like lead and pained. My body hurts so much. Why?_

Groaning, Ichigo tightly squeezed his eyes then tried opening them, the sudden numbness within his slowly coursing blood not helping what so ever. He felt cold, his skin feeling like it could frost in any minute. Wait, why is it that he felt so exposed? Wasn't he wearing clothes before? Gasping, Ichigo finally opened his eyes and looked at himself. He was shirtless and thread bare to his skin for his trousers. Rips and tears were in various sizes along the pant legs and within the seams, in certain spots being embarassing to even look at. One tear was so close to his member that he could feel the blush of shame rise on his cheeks.

Ichigo tried moving his arms, but they were tightly bound behind his back with a smooth material, preferably silk? But Ichigo didn't care in the least bit for fabric materials right now. Moving the stiff muscles in his legs, Ichigo worked out the knots and kinks before using their strength to stand up. Wobbling a little, Ichigo tried to keep his balance and succeeded before falling down in a short second. He got up again, this time being very careful and this time, maintaining his balance. His torso felt heavy as he took deep breaths, the dank air filling his lungs heavily as well.

To also mention, it was very dim in whatever room he was in, so Ichigo stayed away from the dark corners. Making out the slight image of a door, Ichigo walked towards it, only to find the his feet were also bound. They were separately chained together, judging by the face plant he just did.

"Shit!"

Ichigo cursed underneath his breath. Growling aggrivatedly, Ichigo got up again for the third time and this time, was making careful steps. Inching towards the door, Ichigo managed to finally touch the dark image turning his back to it to use his hands. Feeling around for a doorknob, Ichigo had a good grasp of it and turned the knob. Moving his body along with his hands to turn it, he heard a click and pulled it open. Whipping around, he was supposed to be greeted by light. Instead, there was only darkness. Pitch black darkness that even his good eyes can cut through to see anything. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in the darkness at all.

Sulking in his stance, Ichigo let himself fall harshly onto the cold ground. He was hoping for a wake up call, but if he dared to go back asleep just because of boredom than who knows what would happen to him? Testing out his voice, Ichigo cleared his throat and began with saying the one and only name on his mind.

"Hichigo. Sh-Shirosaki. Hichigo Shirosaki."

Saying his name, made Ichigo realize how lonely he was now that he was both alone and without him. Tracing back the recent memories of Hichigo sent a little brightness into the hell hole that was completely black, making Ichigo become a little happier.

Suddenly, numerous candles were lit in the entire room and illuminated what Ichigo was in. The slow but also fast process of the lighting of the candles made his eyes adjust perfectly. Looking around, he turned around to see the door in the better light and actually found other objects in the room. A humungous bed with satin crimson red sheets, two other doors that lead to who knows where, and a cracked black stained window. Sighing deeply, Ichigo sat on the bed and looked up at the ceiling as he layed back. His dark chestnut brown eyes stared blankly at the heavy canopy that fell around the matress, boredom and slight fear beginning to rise in his throat. He had no idea where the hell he was, but for one thing, he was getting out of here. Where ever 'here' is.

A sharp click made him sat up in a instant, the dark walnut door opening rather quickly that usual. Ichigo was taken aback by cold lips kissing him surprisingly gently, that same familiar hot and cold contrast being very memorable. Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably for a moment, than stared at the person that was infront of him with wide eyes. Long brunette hair and dark, dark brown eyes. Yes, thats him all right. That is **DEFINETLY**him.

"Ai-Aizen? What the- what am I doing here? And why am I kissing you?"

Ichigo said staring back at him with a surprised and frustrated expression. Aizen cocked his head to the right playfully, smiling softly at the orangette.

"I brought you here, back to my lair. And well,"

Aizen paused pushing Ichigo back. Ichigo blinked confused a couple times as Aizen paused with a devilish grin.

"to make you completely mine."  
>"Wait wha-"<p>

Ichigo was interrupted by Aizen's lips against his own, the totally taller male gliding his hands on the smooth skin on the shirtless teen. Ichigo shut his wide eyes tightly and fought back a unwanted moan, a light blush forming on his cheeks. Aizen echoed his low voice in Ichigo's head, tracing his cool tongue on Ichigo's lips.

_Just give into me...let me show you the pleasures that I have for you._

Trailing down to Ichigo's sensitive inner thighs, Ichigo moaned aloud and found Aizen's tongue within his mouth. Another moan came from his voice, the sound being very addictive, especially to Aizen. The taste of Ichigo was delicious to him, his cool tongue reaching farther for that taste. Swirling and getting every last corner of his wet cavern, Aizen found himself quite blissful. Ichigo on the other hand was trying desperately to not fall into the hands of the living definition for hell. There was no way that Ichigo would ever be with this man. Never ever!

Biting on Aizen's tongue roughly, this action successfuly made Aizen stop the deep kiss and stare coldly at the flustered orangette. The blush died as quickly as it came, Ichigo staring at him just as coldly as Aizen was. His action resulted him getting slapped harshly across the face, the sound of rough skin to skin contact made Ichigo pained just by the sound, but the physical feeling being much more worse. A bright red hand mark was shown on Ichigo's right cheek, the skin still feeling raw and extremely sensitive to the touch.

No tears were shed, but Ichigo felt nothing but hateful towards the man. Ichigo slowly turned his slapped face towards Aizen's cold but awefuly expressionless face and gave a literal death stare. Ichigo was going to make sure that he would never touch him again. And that is a promise. Ichigo spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth, Aizen watching him.

"Now, **that **will never happen again. I'll punish you much worse than I already have, my love."

Aizen said in a low tone. Ichigo grinded his teeth at the name that Aizen given him.

_'My love' my ass._

Ichigo thought silently. Luckily Aizen let that rude thought slide.

"Don't ever touch me again. EVER."

Ichigo said glaring at him. Aizen didn't like the way that things were going, especially on such bad terms. Things were going 'well' until Ichigo had his little out burst. Although he could admit that it was a cute action. To him at least.

"Well that's too bad for you Ichigo-chan. Because I will touch you, whether you like it or not."  
>"No! I won't allow it!"<p>

Aizen chuckled and licked the still sensitive side of Ichigo's face, loving the shudder that Ichigo gave. Smiling devilishly, Aizen got off the bed and walked towards the door, saying as he went his way,

"You know, have I ever told you how kawaii you are?"  
>"Tch! If you hit me than that's the lamest excuse I ever heard."<p>

Ichigo growled loudly. Aizen stopped and looked behind him at the half naked Ichigo, sotfening his smile and looking at him with a sincere and innocent look with meaning.

"Wait until I'll prove that, my love."

Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at the expression on his face. Thoughts of: _Why the hell would he say that? Why is he so god damn creepy? _And: _Since when has he ever 1) Loved me? 2) Say that I'm cute? And 3) Said "My love"?_

Grossed out that all of this happened, Ichigo decided to distract himself by getting himself out of the silk binds. So then another question came up.

"Can you unbind my hands?"

Ichigo asked. His arms were getting sore and stiff from not moving. Aizen turned back around and twirled his finger, motioning for Ichigo to turn around. Cautiously, Ichigo turned around. Aizen unbinded the tanned hands, slender fingers with gently scuplted nails catching his attention as he did his work. The ribbon slipped effortlessly off of his arms, falling softly to the ground. Stretching out his arms, Ichigo was glad to finally work out his stiff arms.

The brunette watched with lust as the muscles rippled underneath the smooth skin, wondering how a hard but equally soft body could do sucha thing. Aizen wanted to embrace the orangette, but his irritation got the best of him. Damn it this situation was basically his fault, and Ichigo doesn't seem like he would grow out of it soon. Maybe he will, maybe. Just maybe. Turning silently to leave, Aizen left quickly to leave Ichigo to his own dwelling, knowing that Ichigo's plotting to leave as soon as possible.

"Oh well, at least I have him here."

Aizen said as he walked down the hall with a grin on his face. And to top all of his problems, he has Hichigo to deal with. But at the moment, he didn't want to think about that wretch albino. Well to his displeasure, that 'wretch albino' was very close to being within Aizen's underground lair. Hichigo could basically taste Ichigo's scent, which was teasingly close. Hichigo missed the strawberry and was more than excited to be beside him again.

_Soon..._

Hichigo thought.

_Very, very soon._

Okay...so have I ever told you guys about how bad I feel right now? I feel aweful for making Aizen lay his hand let alone his fingers on Ichigo. AACK I feel very very very BAD.

Hichigo: RIA! WHY DID YOU MAKE-  
>Me: Aizen hit Ichigo?<br>Hichigo: YEAH! WHY?  
>Me: I...I thought that it would fit in with the story but I guess I put things a little too far...*ashamed*<br>Hichigo: *gently speaking* But Ria, you know that Ichigo is important to me. I don't want him to get hurt. Ever.  
>Me: I'm sorry D:<br>Hichigo: Well I guess I can forgive you, again. :D  
>Me: Thanks :3 Well! I know I'm late...again. But I thought this one a lot. I know that I'm probably going to jail because of me abusing Ichigo like that, but I thought that Aizen would have that needed discipline structure about him but also have to soft loving type too. Although both seem very our of the ordinary for him. SOOO I hope you liked this one and hopefully Ichigo doesn't kill me when he gets back...So until then, review and like~!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Taken

~_ Little Red Strawberry _~  
>Chapter 9<p>

Me: I don't own Bleach.  
>Ichigo: *walks in through door* ...<br>Me: ...  
>Both of us: *Awkward stare and silence*<br>*noise of rapidly paced footsteps*  
>Both of us: (thought) <em>What the hell...?*<em>  
>Hichigo: IIIII-CHIIIII-GOOOOO~~~~~~~! *glomps Ichigo really really really hard*<br>Ichigo: AACK! HI-HICHIGO! I CAN'T- BREATHE!  
>Hichigo: Oh! I'm sorry~ *purrs up to Ichigo* I missed you, strawberry~~~<br>Ichigo: *blushes* Th-thanks...? YOU! *points to me*  
>Me: Eh?<br>Ichigo: *gets up and marches over to me* *grabs me by the collar* WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?  
>Me: W-what?<br>Ichigo: Make Aizen slap me like the little bitch that he is!  
>Me: OOOH! Th-that...heh heh. Well you see, I-I was writing your script and I was uh, trying to make it more interesting! Yeah, that's exactly what I was doing!...<br>Ichigo: *death stare* We'll continue this later. *goes to his room and slams the door*  
>Hichigo: Wait for me~~~!<br>Me: Ahem. Well, ain't that mellodramatic. I said I was sorry already... *mumbles on about Ichigo* ANYWAY, continue onwards fellow knights and princesses, for our hero (who is currently raping Ichigo at the moment) will soon save our uke~! Now onwards! ONWARDS! P.S, I still feel really bad so I'm putting really hard effort into making this situation all better. :D

Hichigo walked even more into the rotten dungeons of Karakura, the presence of his beloved becoming more and more stable as he was becoming closer to Aizen's lair. He was ready to kick his face in, and just ruin him for taking Ichigo. the relationship between Hichigo and Aizen has always remained like this for years; Aizen taking something valuable to Hichigo, then Hichigo going to Aizen to take it back. Usually it ended with a small quarel then ended until the next time that this situation happened. But there will be no next time because at this moment, Hichigo is down right _furious_.

Hichigo sensed the thick spiritual pressured door to his left, slowly walking towards it. Every time that he breathed, he could feel the heavy power of the door fill into his lungs, making it difficult to breathe. Bringing out his pure white sword, Hichigo cut the large iron lock with a clean stroke and turned the handle. Being careful, now that he is in Aizen's territory, Hichigo advanced carefully. He knew that Aizen's hateful eyes were watching his every move the moment he walked in through the door, so he ran swiftly down the hallway to the main room. Which so happened to be at the very lowest floor. Odd isn't it? That's what most would say.

_Wait for me Ichigo. Just wait for me._

Hichigo thought running with a faster pace. In the mean time, Ichigo stayed up all night staring at the door, burning holes with his glare. God did he ever hate Aizen. Just kidnapps him to his lair and treats him however he pleases. For example, a couple of hours after Aizen left the room, a servant brought back food for him and new clothes. Surprisingly, they fit his tastes as well as his body. Then after that, Ichigo felt rather hot and rather wet, his 'parts' aching with a strong pulse. Aizen came back shortly afterwards and ended up 'fixing' Ichigo's problem. Looking away with disgust, Ichigo felt dirty from Aizen's hands touching him. Ichigo wished that he was a little stronger to at least put up an effort to Aizen, but Aizen is ten times older than Hichigo is, and with age comes strength. And with strength comes power.

Bringing down his arm that was covering his face and slamming it against the bed, all that was heard was a soft puff of fabric. Grinding his teeth, Ichigo sat up and looked over to that second door to his left. He already knew what the door in front of him lead, figuring that only Aizen can control that door meaning that he can come and go as he pleases. However with the door to his left, that must at least be something. Getting off of the bed and moving towards the door, Ichigo sighed inwardly as he slowly turned the door handle. Pushing it open, Ichigo was glad that it was a bathroom instead of this deep dark abyss that lead to who knows where.

Feeling the need to take a shower, that was exactly what he did. Filling the tub with hot water, Ichigo stripped down and got into the tub, melting as his dry skin came in contact with the hot water. Sighing with content, Ichigo got comfortable and let all of his worries soak away. After a nice moment, he washed himself and drained the tub, drying then redressing in the new clothes. At least the positive side to this was that he felt a little better, but being stuck in here was the down side of it all. Sulking, the only thing to do was sleep. Tired by just the idea, Ichigo tackled the matress and fell asleep.

A couple hours later of a surprisingly nice power nap, Ichigo awoke and rolled onto his back staring blankly at the ceiling. Sighing loudly, Ichigo felt a cool wave wash over him, making him close his eyes contently to the feeling. It reminded him a lot of a familiar memory that happened before, a certain someone touching him rather pleasurably. Smiling a little, Ichigo saw Hichigo smiling with him, chuckling in that low tone that always sent shivers up his spine. Hichigo stared at him with a half-lidded stare, the soft smile that he wore sending a so much happier mood to the strawberry. He waited for a kiss, to feel those cool lips against his own, that tasteful tongue moving against his own. But soon after the albino chuckled, Ichigo stopped smiling and felt sad. Opening his eyes, Ichigo felt worse for realizing that his beloved albino wasn't actually there. He missed his touch and that amazingly sexy voice of his, those beautiful eyes and white snow white skin.

And to top that all up, he realized that he didn't even think about his sisters, let alone his father. He also forgot about his friends. Chad, Ulquiorra, Keigo, Renji and Kira must be on edge for where he went so suddenly, since he never said anything to them after the Hichigo incident... Ichigo suddenly realized how lonely he was in this gigantic lair if Aizen's. There's probably only him and Aizen in this entire place, but if so then Aizen would never leave him alone that way. So there must be servants and guards and other people here obviously. Then, a soft knock was heard from the door.

Ichigo just stared at the door surprised, Aizen usually just barging in on him. Being previously engrossed in his own thoughts, that made him feel a little worse. Sighing, Ichigo sat up and replied to the knock,

"Come in!"

To his surprise again, a orangette like himself came in with a shy look on her face. Her hair was long, going down her back with a soft luster to it. She had a lighter tone of apricot skin than Ichigo, but it was very close to comparison. Her bust size was impressively large, thinking that any boy would fall for the (even to his admit) beautiful girl. Her eye color was a vivid blue grey, with tints of silver in them. Staring at her a little wide eyed, seeing someone else in the house other than Aizen was always a good thing.

"Sorry for intruding, but I have something to tell you."

Ichigo looked at her questionably for a quick second, but shuffled over on the bed making room for her to sit. Taking his offered space, the busty orangette sat down.

"By the way, my name is Orihime Inoue. I'm not a vampire for starters, so you can relax."

Ichigo relaxed at the new information, being able to breathe a whole lot easier now that not everyone in this place wasn't a vampire. Smiling softly, Orihime continued.

"Listen, the vampire Hichigo Shirosaki is here in the palace. He's here to take you back."  
>"What? Hichigo is here? Oh that's wonderful! Oh can you take me to him? Please!"<p>

Ichigo exclaimed happily. Orihime put her index finger to her lips and shushed him gently. The excited Ichigo calmed in that moment, his heart pounding crazily in his chest. Settling in his seat with a wide grin, Ichigo ushered Orihime to continue.

"I can take you to him. But only in the day time. This is around the time that Aizen usually awakens so, in the morning perhaps. Or whenever Hichigo makes his entrance."

Ichigo softened, being so happy to hear this wonderful news. He could finally see Hichigo again. In just a matter of time too! Oh he was excited. REALLY excited. He thanked Orihime with a glomp, and detatched himself from the gasping orangette.

"Thank you so much, Orihime."

Ichigo said softly with a smile. Orihime smiled in return, a soft blush showing up on her cheeks.

"Your welcome Ichigo. Now I know your name from Aizen so you can relax at asking that question, and I also want to remind you of getting some rest. I could sense the hatred being burned into the door last night. "

Ichigo looked at her surprised, asking himself about: _How the hell did she know I was so angry last night? And how did she know that I was awake the entire time? Does she know that I was thinking about how much I hate Aizen as well?_Orihime just grinned and stepped off the bed, flatting out her simple but fitting dark purple dress.

"You know, being cramped in this room is such a boring thing. I would be losing my mind right about now."  
>"Yes! Oh my god its aweful in here!"<p>

Chuckling, Orihime turned and walked towards the door while she spoke.

"Then, would you like to go for a tour?"

In that instant, Ichigo's jaw dropped. He could get out of this room? Tch, hell yeah to that offer! Smiling afterwards, Ichigo got off the bed. Following Orihime, they both walked out of the boring room into a massive hall. The hall had a high ceiling, with tall pilars for support in beautiful detail. Turning around to see the door, he was suddenly irritated. There wasn't even a door to begin with. It was just a plain wall behind him.

"Okay Aizen. Now your just being cheap. I knew it, 'My love' my ass."

Ichigo grumbled to himself. Orihime laughed and kept going, having a nice conversation with him while strolling down the hall. It was great to get moving again, especially since being locked in a room forever was just depressing, and no one to talk to besides himself was lonely. He was thankful that Orihime came into the picture when she did, or else he wouldn't be ourside of that cheap room. Orihime brought them to a door at the end of the hall, motioning Ichigo towards it.

"Please do the honors."

Orihime said. Ichigo grasped both door knobs and turned it, opening the large doors. To his surprise, there was a even more gigantic room, being the main room. This room wasn't as tall and the previous hall that they passed, but this room shared a smaller ceiling with a illusion like height, making it feel bigger than it really was. This room was wider.

In the center of it had a regular sized oval table, simple but decent chairs lining the sides. At the front was a gold trimmed throne, calling it a chair would make it lose it's value. Rich dark purple velvet covered the cushions and it looked like a comfortable seat. In the corner of the room, many instruments were placed, such as the cello, piano, violin and many others to be named were there as well. Long heavy curtains that covered windowless walls, while varied paintings were placed fashinably in some spots on the wall.

Ichigo's attention was drawn to someone on the throne, the long brunette hair being unmistakeable. Scowling, Ichigo turned around to walk away but was stunned as the brunette spoke, and at the fact that the newly met Orihime was no where to be seen. So she lead him to Aizen eh? Well ain't that dandy?

"Oh don't leave so soon, Ichigo-Chan."

Ichigo winced at the 'Ichigo-Chan' at the end of his sentence, not liking the sound of it one bit. Sighing heavily and turning around, Ichigo faced the demon of this entire situation. Aizen outstretched his arms, gesturing Ichigo to come into his lap. Ichigo just sat down in the first seat that he saw, which was right infront of Aizen's throne. He sat unamused at Aizen who leaned on the arm rest. The distance between them was very mush obliged, well to Ichigo.

"Well, now that you've settled, we can now talk."

_Hmph, about what? You raping me all the damn time?_

Ichigo scoffed looking away. Aizen cleared his throat as he was starting to lose patience with Ichigo, but he needed to get on good terms with him. Smiling a little, Aizen continued.

"I know that you may hate me, but isn't this so much better then being with that freak albino? Being with the first vampire to ever exsist doesn't come by to anyone as easily as you think."

That was true, being with the first vampire was a deal that won't come by just anybody in the world that easily, but just kidnapping the first teen that appeals to you isn't the brightest way to do things either. Ichigo fiddled with the hemming on his shirt as Aizen rambled on, noticing that he wasn't the most interesting person to talk to. Aizen became irritated very quickly and pulling Ichigo by the collar on his shirt across the table.

"Would you just look at me when I talk to you? Damn it, I want to carry out a conversation with you but your atittude is just disgusting!"

Aizen said with teeth bared. Ichigo stared at him with a flat stare, still being unamused with the elderly vampire.

"You know, yelling at me isn't the most pleasant way to carry out a conversation either."

Ichigo said. Aizen stared at him with a hard glare and Ichigo counter atacked it with a glare of his own. After staring at each other harshly, Aizen grinned devilishly and pulled Ichigo closer to him. Ichigo leaned his head back as far as he could to not be skin to skin with Aizen.

"Well now, I think it's about time that you learn your manners, hn? I will break you, Ichigo Kurosaki, and you WILL me mine."

Ichigo shakily took a breath, the look on the elderly vampire's facewas sure to set him in a edgey state. Ichigo especially hated the blood lust that changed Aizen's eyes to a crimson red. Taking a sharp breath, Ichigo braced himself for what would be sure to happen next. As Ichigo tightly shut his eyes, the events that happened afterwards surely did break him. In less than 48 hours, Aizen conqured his goal. Filling himself with pride, Aizen was more than happy wo have the orangette by his side. Speechless, Ichigo had a dull look in his usually bright honey brown eyes. He was definetly scarred, and deeply to be exact. Aizen took Ichigo's face within his hands and gave him a soft smile, but his eyes weren't giving to his sincere glare.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. My love. Be mine. And I'll be yours."

Again Ichigo was speechless, the tranced look in his eyes being a mask to what happened on the inside to the strawberry. So. Has the strawberry met his wolf? Well. That is for certain.

Hichigo stopped in mid step as shock shook his core, the sprirtual pressure that was coming from Ichigo just stopping so suddenly. His eyes widened, as thoughts bounced in his skull. Thinking only the worst of it all.

_NO. Ichigo can't surely be dead. No...I won't allow it!_

Covering his gasping mouth, his chest moved shakily as the also suddenly thick air filled sickeningly into his lungs. Leaning against the wall, Hichigo tried hard to not to think of such things, for they couldn't possibly be true. Footsteps caught his attention, making him stand his ground and put up his guard. Seeing orange hair, but in a somewhat darker tone, he was relived and was nearly excited to see the vivid color, but seeing the very feminin figure brought down his excitement once again. The familiar face also came to his attention.

"Aah, Orihime Inoue. Long time no see. I haven't seen you since the year 1363. What happened to you?"

Orihime looked at him with a silent glare. But smirked and she crossed her arms.

"Hichigo Shirosaki, time goes on doesn't it? So I had my buisness to attend to in that time. But you aren't really happy to see me, aren't you?"

Orihime was right, Hichigo wasn't. Living for so long follows in the category as a vampire, but Orihime was not a vampire, not even a human. What Orihime was...she was a werewolf. Hichigo looked at her with narrow eyes, for he knew that she was right.

"Yes, your right. I'm not. At all. But I know that you were alive all of these years. And I know that you were watching him, weren't you."

His tone wasn't a question, but a damn well known answer that both of them knew. Orihime scowled, knowing that he knew.

"Heh. So you know that I was also watching your little lover boy don't you? Well, that's not a surprise. Since you get your nose in EVERYTHING. Tch, would it hurt you to know that he was very excited to know that you were here in the palace? I won't lie, I told him myself."

Orihime smiled, the reaction out of the albino being priceless. Surprise wasn't the word to describe the expression, not shock either. Maybe it was a mixture of both, but even Orihime coudn't tell.

"You spoke with him? you spoke to Ichigo?"

Hichigo said. Orihime closed her eyes for a moment than openned them again, Hichigo now being in her face. Smirking wider, Orihime lowered her grey eyes to a sly look.

"Of course. I would have to tell him sooner or later. I know that you want to see him, but I'll tell you where he is if you do something for me."

From experience sake's, Hichigo would know that Orihime wouldn't do anything without a deal. Sighing heavily, Hichigo also crossed his arms.

"What do you want, you old hag?"  
>"Hmph, says the ancient old man. Anyways, I want your little strawberry, just for a day~"<p>

Hichigo gasped, not liking her greedy tone in her voice. Anything that involved Ichigo wasn't taken lightly.

"No. I forbid that!"  
>"Is it a deal, or not?"<p>

Orihime said a little forcefully. Hichigo clenched his fist so hard that it bled, but Orihime knew where Ichigo was. Gritting his teeth, Hichigo replied with a loud sigh.

"5 hours, that's it. No longer."  
>"Make it 8 and we have a deal."<br>"Fine...! Deal."

Making a deal with a werewolf is a dangerous move, espicially since werewolf and vampire passionately hate each other. Controlling himself from not losing his temper on her and ripping her to sheds, Hichigo took a deep breath. Looking irritably at the smiling werewolf, he swore that he can hear the thoughts steaming in her mind.

"Now, let's go you mutt. Take me to Ichigo."  
>"Oh, and that's another thing. Don't be so mean!"<br>"Tch...that's not a garantee..."

YES! IT'S FINISHED! OMG OMG OMG that took FOREVER! I feel even worse now AACK! I'M SORRY ICHIGO! ;A;

Ichigo: RIA!  
>Me: OH shit.<br>Hichigo: Ria~!  
>Me: OH SHIT!<br>Ichigo: RIA! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU PUT THAT GARBAGE DOWN INTO THE SCRIPT! TO MAKE AIZEN SLAP ME IS JUST UNACCEPTABLE! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY EVEN MORE THIS TIME DAMN IT!  
>Hichigo: Oh don't listen to him. He's just being mellodramatic. *whisper* Just say your sorry.<br>Me: *gulps* Okay... Ichigo. Let me say something. I am the director, you are my actor. I write the script and you follow. That is your job. I don't need your input about what I need to write down, in order to fit your tastes. Listen, I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to make you 'hurt', but think about it! You've been thrown through countless buildings and still be able to stand! You get nearly killed in a battle and still make it out alive! Ichigo, I envy you for your strength. So take this challenge in being the weaker hand, and just go with the script!  
>Ichigo: ...<br>Me: ...Well?  
>Ichigo: *smiles* Alright then. And...you really envy me?<br>Me: Of course! I have nothing special about me! All I can do is write and draw. That's basically it. I do envy you. Really...  
>Hichigo: Well that's new...<br>Ichigo: *huggles* Sorry for being so mean. Chu~  
>Me: *faints* Aaaaaah~~!<br>Ichigo: Alrighty, well that's chapter 9. I'm thinking that Chapter 10 is going to be the last chapter, so see you soon.  
>Hichigo: And remember, review! :D :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Dominance

~_ Little Red Strawberry _~  
>Chapter 10<p>

I...don't even know what to say to my readers. If you guys are still there to read this. I know I've been away from FanFiction for a long time, but I guess that really isn't an excuse to just leave FanFiction. I am trying to be devoted, and I just feel horrible for leaving. Staying on FanFiction and my writing has chewed at the back of my mind for a long time, I just never let it get to me. God I feel like such a bitch for leaving. For that, I am truly sorry. Whether you forgive me or not is up to you, but might as well go out with a bang right? So, I give you, the third last chapter to the series, Little Red Strawberry. Now without further hesitation, I give all of you, my lords and ladies, Chapter 10. And as always, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own the idea for making this.

_

For hours Ichigo waited. Those hours feeling like and eternity that seemed to never end. It was like infinity wasn't sparing the moment where Hichigo would kick down the door, hold him in his arms again and tell him that he would never let him go. But really he blamed himself. Who just magically falls in love with someone over a three-day period of time? He must've been that blind to not even realize this until now. He sat up on the bed in which was in the room that Aizen provided for him, standing and now pacing the room back and forth.

_Your such and idiot. You knew that there was a stange feeling about this. But your blind ass never considered it._

Ichigo scolded himself sternly and ran frustrated hands through his hair. Sighing deeply, Ichigo found there was no point in telling himself this and complaining about it. He just had to have faith in Hichigo and hope that he would find him. By just thinking about him, he could already feel the strong impulses run throughout him. Biting his lower lip to surpress a moan, Ichigo felt the rush of heat blossom on his cheeks.

"Oohh..."

Ichigo moaned aloud. He had to kill this feeling and fast. Deciding to take a cool shower, he figured that it would help cool him down. Striping and grabbing a coincidentally close by towel, Ichigo walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He passed by the small oval mirror by the sink and glanced at it. For a moment he stopped and for a second he swore that he saw Hichigo standing behind him looking at him lustily. Ichigo gasped and whipped around, only finding an empty space.

"Argh, my mind is fucking with me."

Ichigo said and threw his towel to the ground as he turned on the cold water. To not freeze to death, Ichigo also turned on the hot water to a moderate temperature, deciding to just have a regular shower instead. With a sigh he pulled the tab and water poured from the shower head, and allowed it to warm up. Ichigo then stepped in, taking a moment to stand underneath the flow of water. To be honest, he found it quite relaxing. He also realized that he was very tense.

_Relax...he'll find you._

Ichigo tried to assure himself. Finding a bar of soap, he began to wash himself and within time, he began to slowly relax. Now washing his hair with the soap, he closed his eyes and stood underneath the water to avoid any run off getting into his eyes. Then suddenly, a pair of hands glided over his skin to his waist, a smooth chin along with a cool mouth touching his shoulder. Another gasp escaped him, the unexpected movement taking him by surprise. A burst of panic shook him, not even knowing what or who the being was. Turning his head to look at what was physically assulting him, he was surprised by the mouth kissing him. With his eyes wide with shock, he noticed that it was Hichigo in the flesh. Surprised and shocked, Ichigo relaxed and let himself melt into the known hands of the albino.

Hichigo smiled softly as Ichigo relaxed, pushing his hips against his backside as yet another gasp escaped from Ichigo's lips. Trailing his hands from his waist, they travelled up and down his sides, flustering the skin that those hands have touched. Ichigo moaned softly, feeling the hardness of his partner rub up against his entrance. Placing his hands on the wall infront of him, he let the pleasure overcome him and make him relax. Hichigo's hands wandered down to Ichigo's front, beginning to fondle with Ichigo's pulsing member.

A loud moan came from Ichigo as he pulled his head back onto Hichigo's shoulder. Hichigo grinned as he licked behind Ichigo's ear, quickening his pace as he grinded against Ichigo's heated entrance.

Ichigo closed his eyes, seeing the white stars dance to his electric impulses of pleasure. In this moment, Ichigo came to the realization of something. Hichigo wasn't even here. HE. WASN'T. EVEN. HERE. Who the fuck is touching him then? His eyes flashed open as he turned around, his brown eyes widening in the white cage they were inside of. The tall brunette man standing infront of him gave him a cold smile, his narrow eyes eyeing his naked body up and down. As he slowly licked his lips, Aizen pulled Ichigo close to him.

"My, my. What is there to be afraid of? Little Strawberry...hn"  
>"Ai-Aizen. N-No!"<p>

Ichigo said as he ran out of his grasp, not even caring if he was still soaking wet. He threw on his clothes as quickly as he could and searched for a door to get out of this prison of a room. If there was a door that could lead to Ichigo's freedom, he would've known a long time ago. But it's still worth the shot to try. Touching the walls and looking for the door knob, Ichigo frantically searched. Finding a door knob, he clasped it and just as he was about to rip it open and taste freedom, Aizen pressed his hand on the door and towered over him.

"Your not going anywhere, Ichigo."

Aizen said evily. His voice sounded like vemon dancing on his tongue, the way he said his name made Ichigo shiver more than a leaf in the middle of autumn. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's collar and threw him back onto the bed, his back smacking off of the back board. Ichigo slumped forward, his breath being taken away. Aizen stalked over to Ichigo, giving him a sympathetic grin.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but your just going to have to play by my rules if you want to live, darling."

Ichigo coughed and slipped down onto his back on the bed, taking heavy breaths to re-regulate his breathing. Aizen crawled onto the bed, and as he approached Ichigo, he straddled his hips. Ichigo glared at him as his vision temporarily blurred, his arms going up over his head. Silently binding his hands with a spell, Aizen released his hands and ripped his clothes off.

"You no longer need these, at least, not now you don't. Haha."

Aizen said licking his neck. Ichigo tried to resist, looking away and surpressing any moans that choked up in his throat. Aizen grazed his teeth against his pulse, the strength of it seeming to flow into his mouth. Ichigo shivered, the displeasure of teeth on his pulse making him tremble. Aizen swept his hands down his back and over his ass, roughly bringing his hands down the curves of his legs. Ichigo took a breath, a blushing riding high on his cheeks.

"Enjoying yourself?"  
>"N-nngh- No..."<p>

Ichigo replied to Aizen's question, which was retorical. Aizen scowled, forcing Ichigo to look directly at him.

"I was going to pleasure you even more than that wretch Shirosaki, but I realize now that you don't have any manner and that you need to earn that right."

Aizen took off the binding on Ichigo's hands, and by his hair pulled him on his knees as he stood. Ichigo looked at Aizen's length and his eyes widened. He was a fucking monster! He cannot be doing this, not with him. Ichigo looked up at Aizen, worry crossing his expression. Aizen wasn't showing any signs of sympathy. Shoving Ichigo's face into his erected cock, Aizen looked down at him and said in a flat tone,

"Suck."

Ichigo gulped the lump in his throat away, reluctantly openning his mouth. Ichigo began to take Aizen into his mouth. He started with the head, trying to relax his throat so he could take him deeper. Ichigo looked away and kept his gaze low, trying to not make eye contact with Aizen. Suddenly Aizen grabbed the back of his head, pushing it down his length.

"Don't get lazy now, **suck**!"

Aizen growled, then held his tongue to not let a moan escape as his cock went into the heated depths of Ichigo's throat. Ichigo gagged on the monstrosity in his throat, his eyes widening at the sudden movement. He tried to pull away to take a breath, but Aizen's firm grip on his head didn't allow him that. Instead he pushed down more, Ichigo swallowing 3/4 of his length. Releasing his grip on Ichigo's head, Ichigo sprang back and took a breath, spitting out the gag and coughed a little.

Aizen waited, stroking himself to keep the erection going as Ichigo took breaths to right himself. His gaze wandered down the teens fragile body, noticing hardened nipples that were in soft pink peaks and the strong pulse coming from his hard member. Aizen knealt down and pushed Ichigo down gently, opening his trembling legs.

"D-don't do this, please."

Ichigo pleaded, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Aizen looked at him lustily as he licked the swollen head of his aching member, seeing Ichigo let out a breathless moan. Licking the sides while toying with the slit, at the moment Ichigo was learning tolerance.

Ichigo had a overwelming feeling of regret and unwant, guilt following with these emotions. He doesn't want to do this, esppecially with Aizen. But Ichigo is completely powerless against Aizen. So really Aizen has the advantage over Ichigo and Ichigo can't do anything about it. Ichigo thought about Hichigo, and what he would do if he found the both of them like this. Ichigo whimpered as Aizen sucked him down, his canines grazing against his member. After this action repeated itself with powerful strokes, Ichigo was reaching his limit.

"I-I'm going to come- Aah..."

Ichigo moaned precum leaking from the tip. Aizen released him from his mouth and put his thumb on the slit, keeping his climax pressured inside of his cock.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast there Ichigo. You'll come when I tell you."

Discomfort grew on Ichigo's face, the blush deepening into a dark crimson. Taking a shakey breath, Ichigo glanced at Aizen for a second and looked away as Aizen leaned overtop of him, his weight being supported on his arms. Aizen's cock poked against Ichigo's heated entrance, the head sliding in easily with each push of his hips. Ichigo trembled as his skin was covered with goosebumps, his voice hinting pain when Ichigo hissed a little.

"Your so wet right now aren't you? Your just ready for it, hn?"

Ichigo looked away, remaining silent. Aizen grabbed his throat and tightened his grip, looking at him directly.

"You will not just remain silent, you answer with yes sir. Now say it."

As Ichigo choked on Aizen's tight grip, Ichigo mangaged to cough up a faint " Yes Sir".

"Louder. Say it."  
>"*wheeze* Y-Yes, SIR."<p>

Releasing Ichigo's throat, Aizen pushed himself into Ichigo's entrance and the way down to the base. Both of them let out a moan, also closing their eyes in the process. Aizen took a minute to adjust, along with Ichigo who was still trying to live down his size. Aizen took a breath, and slowly pulled out. Ichigo glanced down and the movement then back up to meet Aizen's gaze for a moment, looking away as Aizen noticed. Gently tilting Ichigo's face towards him, Aizen saw a tear fall down his face. Kissing both closed eyelids, Aizen gave Ichigo a deep kiss, his tongue invading into his mouth. As they kissed, Aizen pulled in and out of Ichigo, pushing deeper with each thrust.

Ichigo took a heavy breath, seeing the clouds of lust in Aizen's chestnut brown eyes. Aizen turned Ichigo onto his stomach, beginning to pound into the orangette. With a cry of pleasure, Ichigo threw his head back, his fist clenched with fistfuls of sheets. Faster Aizen's pace went, and the more that Ichigo's climax approached. Aizen slowed his pace a little, but deepened his thrust. Holding onto Ichigo's hips, he grasped Ichigo's member with his left and stroked him in time to his thrusts, knowing that both of their limits were soon.

"Ichigo, a-are you ready to come?"  
>"Y-yes Sir...Aah!"<p>

As Ichigo and Aizen came, Aizen bit into his shoulder and sucked a small amount of blood to last him until he went hunting for that night. For a moment both of them stayed in the same place, taking breaths and settling down after the adrenaline rush of having a orgasm. Ichigo felt disgusting. He was filled with Aizen's semen and had a climax from the cruel doing of this man as well. He felt like he was betraying Hichigo, and insulted everything that Hichigo worked so hard for. Ichigo never felt so hurt in his life, and so miserable as well. In distress and frustration, Ichigo began to sob.

Curling up on his side while hugging a pillow, Aizen said nothing as he watched for a moment then decided to leave. Looking at Ichigo one last time before leaving, Aizen actually felt a painful sensation blossom in his chest. He couldn't really tell what it was, but it was something in between sadness and guilt. but someone such as Aizen feeling guilt? For somehing such as this? That would be like an insult to himself.

"Don't lose too much faith now darling."

Aizen said softly, pausing as he began to fade into the shadows.

"I'm sure that Shirosaki isn't done yet. Although he's not here now, doesn't mean that he won't be here later. It's all just a matter of time. And when he gets here, I'll kill him and then for the rest of eternity, you'll be mine."

After fading away, Ichigo continued to sob, hugging the pillow tighter as his body ached from Aizen. All that he could think about was his betraying Hichigo, and asking himself over and over about _what _has he done.

And that is Chapter 10 of Little Red Strawberry. Um...There is going to be 12 chapters because I can't live with myself if there is an odd number of chapters (OCD really hits you hard). So...a review on your thoughts? And I hope that you don't mind the lemon with Aizen and Ichigo. I'm sure that Ichigo would have my head, but you know, uh...I don't know. ._.


	11. Chapter 11: Found

~_ Little Red Strawberry _~  
>Chapter 11<p>

Me: Well, the disclaimers are still disclaimers so lets get that out of the way. I do not own Bleach, only this story. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.  
>Ichigo: Well about time!<br>Me: What the- Ooof! *gets glomped by Ichigo*  
>Ichigo: what happened to you?! You've been gone so long that I was damn near put out of buisness! Answer me damnit!<br>Me: *turning shades of purple* I C-can't breathe.  
>Ichigo:*releases me*<br>Me: *GASPS* *sigh* Oh thank god. And all that I can say is- that I'm sorry. It's a bullshit excuse, but that's all I have to say.  
>Ichigo: *silent* ...Well, at least you said something. HICHIGO!<br>*rapid footsteps*  
>Me: Oh no...<br>Hichigo: RIA YOU BLACK SONOVABITCH, WHERE WAS YOUR SORRY ASS?! *decks me down to floor*  
>Ria: AAACK! ...Sorry...? :c<br>Hichigo: That doesn't do shit!  
>Ichigo: Alright Hichigo, I didn't call you to kill her.<br>Hichigo: Well, I never intended to. Welcome back. Now let's get down to buisness.  
>Me: *smile* Well, let's get going with the script. Alright people, places! And to you readers, enjoy. c:<p>

Night fell like a silent blanket on the town of Karakura, the stillness of the night making worry increase. Isshin along with Karin and Yuzu were worried about Ichigo's disappearance. Without a note or anything, he just vanished. Yuzu remembers that he went upstairs after her father yelled at him, both remembering that she has never seen that sweet man anger before and the door slamming into place upstairs that day. It's been almost a day since Ichigo went missing, and the blanket of night built the thick sensation of worry for the family. Karin was the least worried out of the three, for she knew that her eldest brother will come back. It was only a matter of time. Yuzu was the second most worried, trying to remain calm and her mind off of things by cleaning and keeping busy. Isshin by far, was the most concerned.

Yelling at his son like that, so angrily as well as harshly was not like him. He should've talked things out with him, but then again, getting angry at the fact that your mother just unexpectedly passed on isn't something you just stay calm over. In some aspects, getting angry was a normal thing. But to be distorted with anger, at **your**son, that is another thing. Isshin cursed himself for letting his anger get the best of him, pacing back and forth throughout the living room as he glanced out of the windows at both ends of the room. He trembled slightly, his dark grey eyes welling with frustration. He sighed deeply,stood infront of the window and stared worriedly outside.

_Please son, come home._

Isshin thought as he saw dark figures pass by the torches outside. He hoped that at least one of those figures would be his son, wanting to welcome him back home and apologize to him. They would then talk things out and soon the matter would eventually settle. Isshin rested his head against the cold glass of the window and closed his eyes as the guilt became heavier on his chest.

Then suddenly, a small arm was placed on his lower back, tightening gently on the other side of his waist. Isshin opened his eyes, looking at the small individual that has touched him. He looked down at his eldest daughter of the two, her hard black eyes softened to an equally worried grey. Isshin softened as well, placing his left arm around her shoulders. A depressing silence was between them, then eventually, Karin spoke.

"Dad, when will Ichigo come back? I'm worried about him."

She said quietly as she gazed outside through the window. Isshin swallowed hard, because even he did not know that answer. Only tightening his grip on her shoulders, he answered,

"Karin, even I don't know. And I'm worried about him too."

As Yuzu finished sweeping in the kitchen, she also thought about this question. She didn't even know if he was ever going to come back. _No_, she told herself firmly. _Do not think like that. Of course he'll come back. He always does. He always does_.. Yuzu thought to herself as she put away her broom. With a sigh, the three members of the Kurosaki family went to their rooms in silence for that night.

In the meantime, the rest of Ichigo's friends were also in panic. Keigo and Renji paced around the room frantically, the brunette and the redhead allowing room for one another to pass by. Chad sat on the couch with his massive arms crossed over his equally massive chest, staring at the ground in deep thought. Kira and Ulquiorra were the most silent out of the group, keeping thoughts locked up to themselves. The silence was intense in the room, but eventually, Renji broke it.

"Ichigo has to be fine. I know he is. Right? He- he went out that one night and came back two days later without a scratch on him. Maybe he's out hunting or something?"  
>"So he just storms off without telling us anything?"<p>

Keigo said stopping in the middle of the living room. He had a point, Ichigo wouldn't just storm off not telling them anything. But then again, this side of him seems to be in his nature. He's just so closed off and kept to himself ever since his mother died. He never really said much, besides bicker and argue with Renji and wrestle with Keigo. He pays small atttention to Chad, Kira and Ulquiorra, but really Ichigo was more silent than the rest of them.

Chad sighed, standing up.

"Keigo has a point, Renji. Ichigo wouldn't just storm off like that, but for some reason it seems like him."

Chad paused glancing around the room briefly. Looking back at Renji, he continued.

"He can't just live down what obstacles have suddenly been thrown into his life. It was a bit rude for him to not tell us where he was going, but all we can do right now is hope that he'll come back safely. Am I right?"

Renji, Keigo as well as Kira and Ulquiorra nodded, the silence becoming overwelming once more. All they can do is wait, and there wasn't much of a choice.

Princess Rukia was staying rather calm although her patience wasn't her best virtue. Her servant girl was brushing her hair as she sat at her dresser, staring at herself in the oval mirror. Rukia wore her night gown, the servant girl now tying her hair back into a small ponytail. As she finished, she stood off to her right as Rukia stood, walking over to her bed. As she lifted the sheets and settled inside, she faced the servant girl and she asked her in a soft tone, although her voice sounded lethal.

"Momo, do you think that pale being that walked in here today will ever leave?"

Momo stared at her for a brief moment, and with thinking over the question, she answered.

"No your Highness. Because the dungeons are a place where people who venture into never come back out. Rest well tonight, Princess."

Momo said tucking Rukia into bed. With a soft smile, Momo did a small bow and turned to leave, closing the door behind her softly with a small click. Rukia stared up into her canopy, the darkness seeming a little unerving. Rukia rolled over, the image of that pale man playing over and over in her mind. Will he ever leave? Pft, she doubted it. If he ever came back out of those depths, maybe she'll keep him. He seems to be quite the interesting being.

With a wicked smile, Rukia leaned over the edge of her matress, bringing the oil lamp that was burning brightly on her night table closer to her. She outted the light and rolled onto her side, facing toward the window that allowed moonlight to flood into the dark room. She seemed to have a spark of faith for the albino, which if shown to people, wasn't a good thing.

Hichigo was getting fidgety, and the anxiety of losing Ichigo was taking its toll. It always was on him, but now it was getting nasty. He was deathly silent as he walked with Orihime, a soft tremble coming from him. His eyebrow twitched every once in a while, but he just looked like a wreck. A foundation of dark circles clustered underneath his eyes, the firm expression settling permanentally on his pale face. He was trembling so much that even his hair was shaking from the action. Orihime glanced at him sypathetically, thinking of what he must be going through right now. Ichigo could be anywhere in this castle and finding him is going to be difficult, especially since he is in the hands of Aizen.

For the duration of their long walk, there was nothing but silence between them and the sound of footsteps. At first the atmosphere was tense with annoyance, mostly radiating from Hichigo. Soon after the atmostphere lightened to a somewhat pleasant tone, then solidified into this heavy blanket of depression. Orihime bit the innner lining of her bottm lip, then decided to break the tension of silence.

"Hichigo, maybe it's a good idea to rest. We need all the energy we can get if were going against Aizen."

At that moment Hichigo snapped. Taking Orihime by the collar, he grapped her, picked her up and pinned her against the wall. A breathe escaped her, her breath intakes shortening dramatically. Hichigo made direct eye contact with her, looking her dead on in her grey eyes.

"There is no _'if' _for Aizen. When I find the son of a bitch, I'm going to fucking _**kill**_him."

Hichigo hissed, his irises darkening. Orihime swallowed hard, grimicaing as her airway was tightening. Hichigo then immediately let her go and ran his hand through his bangs. What was he doing? His nerves are fucking with him this much? He looked at Orihime apologetically as she took deep breaths.

"Or- Orihime. I- I'm so sorry. I'm just- I don't know. On edge."  
>"It's nothing, Hichigo. Your scared, and I understand that. We are going to find Ichigo and the both of you will be reunited once again."<p>

Hichigo took a shakey breath, sitting down on the marbled floor against the wall.

"Maybe resting is a good idea."

Orihime smiled softly, sitting next to him. Looking inside of her shoulderbag that she carried with her, she pulled out a package of cooked meat and a bottle of a dark liquid that Hichigo questioned. Pulling the cork off with her teeth, she handed the vampire the bottle of liquid.

"Here, drink this."

Orihime said opening the package with her freehand. Hichigo looked at her peculiarly, wondering about what was in the bottle.

"It's not poison silly. Just drink it."  
>"What is it?"<p>

He asked taking the bottle, moving the liquid around in the bottle. After a bite of meat, Orihime answered.

"Blood, what else would it be?"

After hearing blood, he took a large swallow of the liquid and cleared the bottle in less than a couple of secounds. Orihime watched the sight and impressed eyes stared at him. He sighed in content, noticing how thirsty he was. When was the last time that he fed? Oh yes, those two gaurds that lead him down here. But that was hours and hours ago.

"Do you have anymore? I am _incredibly _thirstly right now."

Orihime laughed and reached into the bag, pulling out two more bottles plus a third. Taking the bottled blood happily, Hichigo gratefully drank the metallic liquid. After a following sigh of bliss, Orihime thought about how he would hold liqour. _If he can swallow a four bottles of blood like nothing, I bet he can chug back a bottle of rye like nothing._she thought to herself as she chewed on her meat.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Hichigo looked and felt better. The dark circles were gone and the trembling completely stopped, along with the occasional twitch of his eyebrows. Orihime glanced over at Hichigo, and with a swallow began to speak.

"Hichigo,"

She paused getting his attention. After eye contact was made and he made a noise of recognition, she continued.

"what is it like being a vampire? Was it difficult to get used to being who you now are?"

Hichigo thought for a moment, thinking over the question. Orihime intently watched him, silently chewing on the last bits of her meat.

"Being a vampire- in one word- is difficult. To have to live in the shadows for eternity as well as holding onto feelings and urges of temptations, to live the many months or even years of insanity to even accept what you are."

Hichigo paused taking a breath. Orihime took a short moment to think that over.

"It's just a living hell. Killing is the only thing you think of. Of course there is the thought of killing another human being, although you were one, and taking a life away. But in reality your just a monster who feeds off of the living with the curse of living for an eternity."

Sighing, Hichigo stared off into space as he began to speak again, toying with a couple strands of his hair.

"For me, it was difficult accepting myself. Even after 300 years of living this way I still have a lingering feeling of not accepting myself for who I am. It was the same way for you wasn't it? Turning into some beast that even the laws of nature cannot handle. Have you come to acceptance of yourself yet?"

Hichigo asked glancing over at Orihime. The orangette shook her head, bringing her knees closer to herself as she rested her arms on them as she also stared at the marbled floor.

"No. I haven't. But you are correct. It is difficult. To come to terms with yourself and accept who you are. This identity what we are given, was it for a purpose? Or was God just being unfair? Hichigo, that is a question that I also ask you. Were you turned for a purpose? Or to be punished for your past?"

Hichigo stared at Orihime, stunned by the question that she asked him. For the centuries of information that he had underneath him, even he could not find the answer for that question. Maybe not now. Hopefully later will reveal that answer.

"You should get some sleep."

Hichigo then said moments later, noticing that she looked awfully tired. Orihime needed sleep for she was one of the living, but the dead never need to rest. That is another thing that vampires have to live with. To have the weight of their binding to Earth, to never be granted the chance to peacefully rest in their graves where they should be, even 300 years ago.

"That sounds like a grand idea. Tomorrow, we'll find Ichigo...and kill that bastard Aizen."

Orihime said with a yawn in her sentence. Hichigo smiled softly and gave her his coat for a pillow, the fast asleep Orihime sleeping peacefully. She was glad that she was able to sleep, needing her strength to confront Aizen. A couple minutes later, Hichigo sat still as he thought over her question. He was stuck in place as he couldn't think of an answer. But that was a good question. Was he turned for a purpose? Was living those 3 centuries for a reason? Because he was given this identity as a vampire, was this a punishment of some kind?

More and more questions divided from the main sources, becoming more and more questions that all summed up to the same point. Why? From the person who turned him into this monster, did him or her have a goal that they set for him to do? What was it? Where will it take him and how will he get there? Hichigo shook him head and groaned, the sea of questions filling up his head. He needed to clear it. Glancing at the orangette for a moment, Hichigo then stood silently and began to take a short walk to clear his head. This can also mean that he's standing 'guard' against whatever lurks in the night, for what slumbers down here remains a mystery.

Hichigo began to walk down the hall, his soft footsteps echoing faintly off of the high ceiling. Taking breaths he eventually began to calm the storm that thundered through his head. Having excellent night vision, he could see clearly through the dull lighting if the underground castle walls. Turning a smooth corner, he stopped as it was suddenly black. Even with his vision he couldn't see through this blanket of darkness. Squinting didn't help in any way but make it worse. For some reason, a shower of goosebumps covered him in a coating of fear. He dared to move, and taking a breath was out of the question. He willed his legs to bring him back, but instead they moved forward.

The albino was then enveloped in complete darkness, his legs moving on their own. A part of him wanted to get out of there, screaming at him for being a dumbass and not cooperating with himself. But another part was curious about what was in these depths of darkness, thankfully it was the most powering thing that drove him forward.

Suddenly, a line of torches lit his way, one torch on either side of him showing up together in a pair. For a second Hichigo thought that he was walking on thin air, the darkness covering the floor. All he told himself, was to **not**look down. Walking a little faster, Hichigo followed the torches down the seemingly endless hall. Suddenly, a door clicked open. Light pouring from the open frame. Hichigo stopped, swallowing a thick lump in his throat for what was to come.

Slowly walking forward, he got closer and closer to the open door. Peering inside as soon as he was able to, he saw a oil lamp on a desk that was burning brightly. Hichigo dimmed it down, noticing a tall wardrobe with an oval shaped mirror next to it. Another door was opposite to him, the towel that was tossed and acutely torn making him guess that the door lead to the bathroom. Taking the oil lamp with him, he began to take slow paces around the room.

Hichigo looked around, noting the high ceiling with a canopy of heavy looking material that was tied off to the bed posts. Walking around some more, he stopped as he stepped in a puddle of water. Looking down, the puddle was then apart of what seemed to be a trail to the door that he came through, which was now gone. Gasping, Hichigo looked for the door where he was standing, outstretching the oil lamp to where the door should be. Deciding to continue around the room, he payed more attention to the floor. He passed by a pile of ripped clothing, making out a terribly torn shirt, a cloak that was torn at the edges, a pair of wearable jeans and boots that were in good condition.

Hichigo was now starting to feel as if a presence was in the room, residing somewhere. He took another look at the pile of clothing, the shirt and cloak looking awfully familiar to him. A image flashed through his mind, the image being a recently seen picture of Ichig- WAIT! Could it be? Has Hichigo finally found his beloved? Holding his breath, he rushed over to the large bed that was against the wall with two nightstands on either side. Looking over to the left side of the bed, he saw the outline of a masculine figure. Placing the oil lamp on the night table, Hichigo enlarging the flame to get a better look.

As his hand hovered over the sheets, hesitation overcame him. This was his moment to be reunited with Ichigo, the orangette who he fell in love with and is the pinicale of everything that he is. But what is his mind was playing him? These types of things don't just happen. But was this his reason? Was Ichigo his purpose? Was finding love the reason that he was turned into the being he was? An answer seems to be just at his fingertips, in just centimeters of reach. A breif moment passed, and in that moment- Hichigo gently lifted the sheets.

Tuffs of orange hair sprang up as soon as the sheet were being lifted, a whole head of hair springing to life along with the graceful curve of a smooth face. Hichigo was flushed with a wave of joy, excited even more now that the teen was not a false. Hichigo lifted another proportion of the sheets, stopping at the shoulders. A wide smile curled on his face as he spoke, trying his hardest to keep a soft tone.

"Ichigo~... Ichigo, wake up love~"

Hichigo said in a soft tone, leaning close to his ear. A shiver was a response from the teen, a soft gasp escaping from his lips. Hichigo's smile widened even more, so he tried the same thing again.

"Ichigo~... wake up hun-"

To some, this may seem like an interruption because of a romantic thing. A passionate kiss on the lips, parting mouths hungrily taking in the delicate tastes on one another. In this case, romance was instead a strong punch to the face. Hichigo flew back, surprise and shock of the action stunning him. Ichigo was alive alright, sitting straight up in the bed with his fist clenched tightly.

"AIZEN YOU BASTARD! IF YOU TRY FUCKING ME AGAIN I **SWEAR **TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hichigo was completely out of it for a second. Getting a punch to the face wasn't what he expected, especially from Ichigo. Looking at him as he covered his mouth, he tasted blood. Pulling his bottom lip to look at it, he saw a medium sized cut on it. In a moment it healed completely. Turning his attention to a angry Ichigo, Hichigo watched with a smile as the teen was yelling at him.

"HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE HICHIGO AGAIN? I'LL DRIVE A STAKE THROUGH YOU TWISTED HEART AND-"

Now Ichigo was the one being interrupted, his lips being stopped in the name of love. Hichigo kissed him passionately, pushing his tongue against where there was a split. Just a slide from entering his mouth, Ichigo bit down, hard, on his tongue. Hichigo pulled away, a smirk curling on his face.

"Ooh, we got a biter~"  
>"Stop with this perverted nonsense or I swear God I'll-!"<p>

Hichigo kissed him once more, this time slowly pushing him back onto the bed as he deepened the kiss. Hichigo caught the teen in mid sentence, taking the moment to invade his delicious cavern of a mouth. Ichigo went from angry to submissive in less than a second, melting in the seductive touch of the albino. Wrapping his arms around Hichigo's neck, this closed the gap between Ichigo and the vampire. Hichigo parted for a breath, Ichigo allowing a breathless moan to escape him.

"So, what will you do to me again?"

Hichigo said seductively as he gently kissed his cheek. Ichigo looked at him from half-lidded eyes, panting slightly. Touching and caressing his face, Ichigo then realized that this was the real Hichigo. Instead of emotionless eyes staring back at him, longing and joyful irises stared back at him, showing the same feeling that he was. Smiling sexily, Ichigo soon replied.

"I'm going to make love to you, over and over and over again~"

Hichigo smiled, a real smile, and passionatly kissed Ichigo. They were once again reunited, and that's all that mattered. For a moment they forgot that they were both in this prison of a castle and all that they wanted to be was in each others arms. True happiness overcame the both of them, even tears of joy was shed. But it wasn't from Ichigo. Ichigo felt a drop slid down his cheek, his eyes opening slowly to see where it came from. Ichigo's eyes widened, but closed to wait to when they parted again. After they parted, Ichigo wiped Hichigo's eyes gently and gently asked a question.

"Hichigo, why are you crying?"  
>"Crying? Vampire don't cry."<p>

Ichigo showed him the substance the remain on his fingers, a soft black stain showing.

"Your tears are black, Hichigo."  
>"Are they... well I guess I had no clue. My blood is too."<br>"If your blood is black, does that mean that your veins are too? Then why don't they show through your skin?"  
>"I guess I'm one of natures many wonders."<p>

Hichigo kissed him again, and at last parted.

"We should get going, I bet your sick and tired of this prison of a room."  
>"YES! OH please let's get going! I've been locked up in here in this prison for hours now."<p>

Hichigo took off his shirt and tossed it aside, pure marbled muscle rippling from the action. Ichigo blushed, the sight never ceasing to amaze him.

_ Jesus he's so sexy._

Ichigo thought biting his bottom lip. Hichigo chuckled and snaked his hand onto the small of his back, pulling him gently so that he sat up. Hichigo retrieved the tossed shirt and wrapped it around the naked teen, buttoning it up as his arms were through the sleeves. Taking a step back, he looked at how it fit on him. It was a little big, but it wasn't too bad.

"I know I got your hopes up when I took my shirt off, but your naked so it's time to get dressed hun."

Ichigo kind of forgot that he was infact naked, but the recent memory with Aizen made him tremble and bury his head in his hands. Hichigo retrieved the rest of the usable clothes and returned to Ichigo's side, immediately noticing how he trembled. Dropping his clothes beside him, Hichigo knealt infront of him and took his hands from his face and held them inside of his own.

"Ichigo, whats wrong?"

Hichigo asked concern crossing his feautures. Ichigo took a breath and sighed, looking away from the albino man. Hichigo cupped his face and gently turned it to look at him, a soft expression settling on the pale face.

"Hichigo...I...I-I can't. I don't want to hurt you."  
>"Trust me Ichigo, if I can take a punch to the face, I'm sure a couple of words won't hurt me."<p>

In a way that sounded heartless, but Ichigo took it in a comforting manner. Ichigo took another breath, this time it was more shakey.

"Aizen...he came onto me. And I...I-I"

Ichigo's eyes welled with tears as he burried his head in his hands once more. He exhaled the words that he could've said in a wasted breath. He tried to say it in the most unhurtful way possilbe, but saying it to the man you love is near impossible.

"I-I can't say it. I'm so sorry Hichigo. If your angry I understand."

Hichigo was silent for a moment, noting the ripped clothes and torn towel. He must've came onto him when Ichigo was in the shower, explaining the puddles of water that he had seen not so long ago. Hichigo took Ichigo's hands in his own once more, looking at him tenderly.

"Ichigo, I will never be mad at you. I should be the one apologizing, because I did not come sooner. Did Aizen hurt you? Are you alright?"  
>"I'm fine Hichigo."<p>

The forgiveness that the vampire showed was nearly heartbreaking, because to have another man sexually use him and not get angry is incredible. How he can not be furious right now is amazing, but that didn't mean that he was. Hichigo was indeed furious at Aizen, having sex with his Ichigo made his exterior crack. Kissing Ichigo on his forehead gently, Hichigo helped him get dressed. In no time at all, Ichigo was ready to go. He was happy to finally get out of this prison of a room, and get the hell out of where ever this place was. Suddennly, a loud growl was heard.

Hichigo looked at Ichigo, and Ichigo looked at Hichigo. With a sheepish smile, Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"I guess my stomach is talking to me. Ha ha."

Hichigo smiled and put his arm around his shoulders, walking him toward the wall where the door should be. Ichigo glanced at Hichigo for a quick moment, looking at him uncertainly. Hichigo just kept an eye on the door, his expression brightening.

"Using some cheap spell to hide the door. With the experience that is behind him, he sure ain't bright."

Ichigo stiffled a laugh as he watched Hichigo's freehand reach out to touch the wall. With his index finger, he trailed his finger down then quickly horizontally across, the wallpaper disappearing to reveal the door. Ichigo was a little annoyed with this, because something so simple could've lead him home free hours ago.

"I can see that your annoyed, Ichigo. But think of it on the bright side, at least your out of that room, with me~"

Ichigo smiled, but it soon disappeared the dense darkness that was infront of them. Ichigo held onto Hichigo with dear life, never once seeing a darkness like this before. There was no bright side to this, at ALL. Hichigo put his arm that was on Ichigo's shoulders around his waist, his firm grip comforting him a litte. With a step forward, Hichigo was once again enveloped in darkness. Ichigo stuck to the albino like glue the entire time that they walked through the dense fog of darkness. Hichigo stiffled a chuckle as he ran his hand up and down Ichigo's side reassuringly, keeping the orangette close to him.

Soon the torches lit up their way, and Ichigo began to instantly relax. He was still close to Hichigo, but not as close as he was before. Ichigo reached out at grabbed one of the torches, feeling the need that he might need it later. Hichigo shrugged it off and continued to walk forward. Finally reaching the end of the darkness, the torch indeed helped the walk. Ichigo let out a breath, thinking that he should take another breath. He held his breath the entire time that he was was in the darkness, daring to not take one. The torch stayed with Ichigo, it's flame staying lit.

"Well, how was that?"  
>"It scared the living hell out of me. You probably had no trouble, since you love the dark."<br>"*Gasp!* Not true! I like the light too, just not when it burns my skin."

Ichigo laughed at the offended albino, nuzzling his shoulder. Now walking through a dimly lit hallway, Ichigo enjoyed every moment that he was reunited with Hichigo and that he was now free from that prison.

_Everything that happened in that room, stays in that room._

Ichigo thought to himself while he enjoyed the moments. Hichigo was also happy himself, even though the eternity that he felt without Ichigo was the duration of a interval of hours. It's been close to a day now and he was pretty much panicing for a good half to three quarters of it. Maybe it was the thought of Ichigo being with another man other than him, or the fact that it was Aizen and he was locked underneath Rukia's castle in a prison cell of a room. Actually, it could've been all three of them.

Anyway, that didn't matter anymore. Ichigo was together with him again and he just needed to be with him. Soon after a nice chat over the small things, both Ichigo and Hichigo came across the fast asleep Orihime, which was still indeed fast asleep. She hadn't moved from her starting position, and was exactly where he found her. In a way that was a good thing, because leaving things where they started is sometimes a better idea. Ichigo placed the torch closer to her face, getting a better look.

"Oh! That's Orihime! She was the girl who came into that room hours ago! Wait a minute."

Ichigo shook her shoulder, and in a instant she was awake. She was a relativaly light sleeper and it didn't take much to wake her. She sat upright, looking at the teen who was infront of her.

"Oh, why hello~ Long time no see Ichigo."  
>"Yes well, can't make proper outtings if I can't <strong>go<strong>anywhere."

Hichigo eyed her icily, his face stern. Orihime stood now, looking at him with a questioning glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
>"You were with Ichigo hours and hours ago. Why didn't you help him escape? I could've killed Aizen by now and <strong>we<strong>,"

Hichigo paused grasping Ichigo by the hips and pulling him close to him. Ichigo blushed a light shade of pink, which Orihime noticed instantly.

"could've been making sweet, sweet love to each other right about now."

Ichigo's blush darkened a tone, his hand partcially covering his face. Orihime bit her lip to not smile, knowing that his was serious.

"Well, I thought that I would kill the moment between the two of you. Besides, if you were not resting for a moment, replenishing yourself with the blood **I** provided and just sat down for just a moment, would you have found the will power to just wander off? And still find Ichigo?"  
>"Yes, because even with or without you I stilll would've found him. Resting and replenishing myself is one thing that I give you credit for, but the rest, I would've done on my own. Sorry, bu it's the truth."<p>

A stillness fell over the both of them, then Ichigo calmed the situation.

"We should get going. And I should get home."

All eyes were on Ichigo, and for the moment, it felt a little nice. Hichigo smiled, and chuckled.

"Aah yes. Thank you for reminding me. Let's get a move on then."

Ichigo smiled shortly, before being steered by the strong hand of Hichigo. The walk back was pretty much silence, but if you count the many times where the eyes of both Hichigo and Orihime met to scream at each other, then not everything was silence. Ichigo felt a little, awkward with the battle going on because he was pretty much in the middle of it all. Let's use a hurricane as an example. He was the eye of the storm, since he was the most calm and he was in the middle. The rest around him was like all hell broke loose, coarses of destruction following everything that the diaster touched.

Sighing Ichigo continued to walk onward. Holding out the torch infront of him as they walked, the trio passed over smooth corners, and divided hallways all leading to different sections of thhe dungeon. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Hichigo, nudging him with his elbow. Now getting his attention, Hichigo smiled sweetly at Ichigo. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo decided to ask his question.

"Hichigo, do you know your way out of here? Because it seems like a eternity down here."  
>"Why of course I do. You have no faith in me."<p>

Rolling his eyes again, Ichigo continued to walk forward switching hands occasionally with the torch. All of the sudden, the light went out, as if it were blown on. Everyone stopped in their tracks, staring wide eyed at where the flame was just a moment ago.

"Hichigo, please tell me that you were just joking around."  
>"Unfortunetly Ichigo. I'm not."<p>

A low growl was heard from behind them, the glow of deep red eyes being the only thing that was illuminating the hall. Grabbing Ichigo's hand, Hichigo leaned down to reach his ear and in a low voice said,

"Ichigo, do you have stanima?"  
>"Yes. Yes I do."<br>"Good, because we're going to have to...RUN!"

Pulling Ichigo with him, Hichigo ran infront while Orihime ran beside him. Eventually Ichigo broke away from Hichigo's grip and ran beside the both of them, being sure to keep close to Hichigo since he wasn't too sure about where he was going. All he could really see was a very faint outline of everything, and even then it wasn't accurate. Hearing a roar from behind them, this pushed all three of them to run faster, the creature seeming rather close to them. Orihime sniffed the air for a quick moment, then with realization, she slid to a stop.

"Hold on a second. I know this scent. It's very familar."  
>"What? Orihime, we don't have time for this kind of nonsense."<p>

Ichigo said as he slowed a bit to look back. Hichigo did the same, a small bit of annoyance showering over his features, patience not being his best virtue. Orihime just stood there looking that the creature with the glowing red eyes as it stalked closer to her. As soon as it got close enough that they were literally eye level, a low and taunting growl rumbled deep in it's throat. Ichigo and Hichigo watched as Orihime was meeting her death wish, the creature just staying at eye level with her.

"You know, this act of being fearful isn't working on me. Come on, show yourself."

Ichigo and Hichigo both looked at each other in confusion, Orihime just sounding like a idiot. Suddenly, the large creature lit up, spots in complicated designs lighting up a shade of red. Orhime was outlined against the luminous glow of the creature, and she was just standing infront of it with her hands on her hips. The creature was shaped like an oversized wolf, the hair standing on end. Another growl came from it, and Orihime just stratched it behind the ears.

"You can't frighten me you big softy. I know that you can't even hurt a fly."

The creature went from angry to submissive in less than a second, the angry red turning into a ice blue. Orihime turned to a pair of shocked twins, mouths open to compliment their surprised expressions. Placing her hand on the wolf's head, she lead it down the hall with a smirk on her face.

"Well, we have light."

Exchanging gazes, Ichigo and Hichigo were pretty much speechless to the whole incident. Deciding to continue onwards, Ichigo walked with Orihime with a heavy sigh. Hichigo just looked at the two of them as they continued onward, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought over what happened.

_ Great, now I have to deal with two more mongrels. Hopefully Ichigo doesn't become one of the pack._

Hichigo thought as he went to catch up with them.

Me: Well, I know this is a bit of a cliff hanger, but I don't want a too long chapter. Since there's is going to be more going on, I'm going to see how many chapters are going to come out of it.  
>Ichigo: Yay! Buisness :3<br>Hichigo: Yay! Money! :D  
>Me: Yay...empty wallets. Q-Q<br>Ichigo: Aah well, that's what you get. Review and have a nice day/ night wherever you guys are in the world :D


End file.
